


Beautiful You

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: Kitten had always been friends with Rosalie but she was also hiding a secret from her friend. A secret that means Carlisle having to do whatever in his power to save her. She becomes part of the family but will they accept her with open arms? Not to mention the wolf living outside....





	1. Chapter 1

There was blood everywhere, she could feel it slowly leaking from her body but where on her body she had lost track. She was pretty sure her neck was doing most of the bleeding but she was delirious with blood loss. It wasn’t like she could get up and move to see where the blood was coming from either. She was paralyzed on the ground unable to move hardly able to breathe, she had been left here to die and she was terrified that was exactly what was going to happen. Desperation gripped her and she made an attempt to reach for her cell phone only to find it was too far away, just barely out of reach. Her heart made a terrifying sound in her chest and began to slow down a sure sign she was dying causing tears to leak down her pale cheeks. She hoped death would at least be peaceful.

A Knock on the door startled the dying female laying on the floor. She wasn’t expecting any one over but she had told her best friend that she would be over for dinner. Was it dinner time? Had they somehow gotten past the time she was supposed to be at her friend’s house? Had her friend come looking for her in worry that she hadn’t shown up? Did she really care that much about her? She could hear the familiar click of heels on the ground as the person entered the house about to stumble upon what was a horrific scene. 

“Kitten?” the soft familiar voice of her best friend called out as the door closed behind the voice. A few more clicks and suddenly “ Oh my god!” the voice cried suddenly at her side. Cold hands reaching out to touch her face, panic clear on the woman’s face. She let her brown eyes wander to the golden honey toned eyes of her best friend wanting to remember her face as she was dying. “It’s going to be okay,” she promised as she picked her friend up into her arms holding her tightly as if to keep her body in one piece. Everything began to move much faster as her friend ran her towards her home. Things whipping by and eventually causing the dying girl to close her eyes.

It didn’t matter how fast her friend moved though, the blood was still leaking out of her body and her heart beat slow in her chest like it were ready to give up at any given time. It came to mind that her friend hadn’t killed her on the spot leaving her to question if there was something wrong with her blood. After all her best friend was a vampire who fed of blood and her blood was everywhere, it would have been so easy for her to just finish the job started by her father. 

“Carlisle!” The vampire called out for the doctor in the house, glad that no one else was home to witness the bloody mess that her friend was. Though, there was no real need to call for the doctor he was on the steps before she could finish calling out his name. “You have to save her!” she urged as they traded off the dying girl, Carlisle holding the girl as they raced up to the hospital room, laying the limp girl down on the hospital bed.

“That may mean changing her Rose,”Carlisl’s voice was firm as he began the IV’s. One with blood, one with antibiotics and another bag of fluid. The girl on the bed could hear them but their words no longer made sense, it was as if she no longer spoke english. Rosalie gently reached up and set a cold hand on her friend’s face before looking over at her ‘father’.

“Then change her. I can’t lose Kitten,” Carlisle looked over at his daughter shocked at her statement. Normally she was firmly against any human transformation after all she never got a vote in whether or not she was changed in the beginning. However Kitten and Rose had been friends for almost a year and Kitten was the only one to really connect with Rosalie the entire time they had been in forks. He simply nodded, having no problems changing the girl. Over the last year she had become a member of the family anyway. 

“Let’s try to save her human life first.” He hummed as he pulled out the things he needed to stitch up the gashes covering the lifeless girl. First he numbed her up just in case she could feel things before he began to stitch her up, starting with the gash across her neck. He was horrified as he stitched up gash after gash counting 28 total on her abdomen and arms, someone had been furious while stabbing at her. He checked the morphine drip before going back to what he was doing nearly running out of stitches before he was done.

“You’re going to be ok,” Rose leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Kitten’s forehead. Kitten wanted to open her mouth and tell her friend goodbye and how much she loved her but nothing came out of her mouth. Her eyes didn’t open, her fingers didn’t twitch she was trapped in her dying body. 

Two days later and she was still technically dying. Her body had rejected every ounce of blood Carlisle had tried to give her. It had even rejected the stitches (by becoming infected around the area of the stitches) causing her to become even sicker and leaving the doctor with one choice. Rose’s request, his mind was set as he entered the office Rose following behind him locking the door. This was their secret until they knew for sure it would work. 

Carlisle shared a look with Rose before he bent down and bit into the soft human flesh that was Kitten’s neck. Right into the open wound, hoping the venom would heal the skin and kick the stitches out of her skin. A sour taste hit his tongue causing him to flinch and pull away his nose pulled up in disgust. He tried again biting on the other side of her neck , this time he sat for a moment letting his venom leak from his teeth and into her body. He had to pull away after a moment the sour taste hitting his tongue again. Worry filled him and it showed on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Rosalie asked as she leaned in running her fingers through Kitten’s hair, brushing it to the side. Her friend looked peaceful but Kitten felt anything but peaceful. She felt like she was on fire.

“Her blood taste...wrong.” The doctor sighed before looking at the girl on the bed. “I fear her body may reject my venom but we need to give it time . More time then your normal transformation.” He spoke softly.

“How much time?” Rose looked at her friend worry creasing her normally soft and beautiful features. Carlisle looked towards the woman he knew as a daughter pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked back at the body on the bed. 

“At least a week.” Rose felt a tug on her cold, dead heart . When you didn’t sleep and were hiding a secret from your family a week felt like an eternity. She would have to wait though, there was no other way to go about it. Carlisle set a hand on her shoulder, neither one of them knowing just how much pain Kitten was in due to the venom fighting in her system.

Three days passed and there was little sign of Kitten’s heart stopping. There was something that kept it beating though it was only beating at 20 bpm just barely beating at all. Kitten could feel the venom spread with every shallow breathe that left her body and every slow beat of her heart. Rose came in everyday brushing her hair and telling Kitten just how much she missed her. Often venting about Bella, there were times Rose told her, that she wished she had human tears to shed but none ever came and how much she hated that. Sometimes Carlisle came to visit noting that the venom had healed the gash on her neck and had begun to heal the gashes on her arms and abdomen.

On day six Kitten’s heart officially stopped beating as she lay still her eyes showing no sign of opening. When her eyes showed no signs of opening Carlisle wanted to rule her as dead. Convince his venom had been rejected and she had just taken a week to actually pass away. The problem? He couldn’t figure out how to tell Rosalie that he had given up hope and it was just about time she give up hope too. So instead he told his wife who was the pillar of hope and optimism, she told him to hold on one more day like he had told Rose originally and give it exactly a week. That maybe it was just taking a little longer because Kitten had lost so much blood in the first place. She promised him that if Kitten remained unmoving tomorrow she would talk with Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

On the seventh day Rosalie had come in, brush in hand having no idea it had been a week since the transformation. Sitting down by her friend’s side she began to brush and braid her hair. Suddenly Kitten’s eyes snapped open, confused Kitten turned her head looking at her best friend, with her bright violet eyes. Everything was so much sharper than it had ever been before. Her best friend twice as beautiful if that were possible. 

“You’re awake!”

“You’re braiding my hair?” They both spoke at the same time causing laughter to bubble up out of both of them.

Rose?” A third voice joined them belonging to doctor Cullen’s wife or as Kitten knew her ‘mom’. She looked as if someone had died and Kitten couldn’t figure out why she looked so sad. Had something happened to Bella? Her eyes wandered the room missing Kitten completely as she spotted Rose’s bright smile, something that was rare in this household and rare for what she had to tell her. “You look so happy,” Slowly Kitten sat up her violet eyes making contact with Esme’s soft golden eyes, a smile broke out on her face. “I knew you would wake up!”

“Was that ever in question?” Kitten frowned heavily looking at Rose confused before starting to become upset. Had she been closer to dying than she realized? Had Rose been braiding her hair for a funeral of some kind? Is that why she was so shocked that she was awake? Tears gathered in her eyes “How did Carlisle save me?” She asked not remembering the conversation between Rose and Carlisle while she was bled out on the bed about changing her. Though her violet eyes were an indicator she was a hybrid of sorts. “What’s wrong with me now?” Rose and Esme were both caught off guard by the tears that fell down her face further confirming her hybrid status. 

  
  


“Nothing’s wrong with you Kit,” Rosealie was gentle as she reached forward her hand still cold again Kitten’s skin. She wiped the tears from her friend’s face with gentle fingers. “Carlisle had to…” she trailed off looking over at Esme before looking back at Kitten. “You were dying and losing so much blood and rejecting all of his efforts...I couldn’t lose you.” she explained desperately trying to talk around what Carlisle actually had to do. Not wanting her friend to be upset with her for choosing to change her without her consent. Kitten took a small breath realizing that her heart was no longer beating in her chest. 

“Am I one of you?” she touched her face feeling the wetness the tear tracks had left on her pale cheeks. Esme hummed calling her husband quietly hoping Carlisle would hear and that Kitten wouldn’t. But she did, everything was enhanced so of course she heard Esme’s sly call for her husband. She raised an eyebrow “is that no?”

“Sort of. Your heart isn’t beating but your eyes are the wrong color and your skin is warm under my touch.” Rosalie didn’t mention the tears for the fear that she was going to start Kitten crying again and that was the last thing she wanted. She hated seeing her friend cry. Responding to his wife’s call Carlisle finally appeared in the room spotting Kitten and taking a breath in amazement. 

“I was right, She’s a hybrid!” he laughed and looked at her “I still have more research to do but how do you feel dear?” Catlisle was eager as he stepped over to the table to get closer and examine her.

“Like I could demolish an entire kitchen full of food. I’m starving for some fruit,” she groaned rubbing her stomach letting Carlisle tilt her head and run his finger along her teeth before pulling away like she’d hurt him. She realized after a minute she had cracked his fragile skin with her teeth and she felt a little guilty about it. “Esme will you go get me something from the fridge like blueberries or something?” The woman let out a small laugh before nodding and quickly exiting the room

“Physically, how do you feel?” The doctor asked again and this time she really thought about it. Things had disappeared, she reached up and touched her throat realizing their wasn’t even a scar where her throat had been slashed. 

“My pain is gone and everything feels enhanced. LIke I can hear, see, and smell things my human eyes, ears and nose couldn’t have ever experienced.” she looked at Rose a soft smile coming over her features. “Like Rose is twice as beautiful then I ever realized.” She could see every soft clear pore of her friend, the soft deep honey color of her eyes that had specs of gold in them. 

“If I could blush I would,” Her best friend answered bashfully. Though Rose was never one to be shy about her beauty. Knowing for sure that at least being a vampire had brought her endless beauty and the jealousy of others. Yet somehow when Kitten was gushing about her beauty she felt bashful and shy. Even if her immortal husband reminded her every single day just how beautiful she was. 

“I can hear voices in my head.” Kitten looked towards Carlisle. All the voices sounded familiar. “Ones that sound like Emmett and Edward as well as the others.” She paused focusing on the sound of the voices for a moment. “Edward is furious about...me? The others don’t seem to have any idea I’ve been turned,” she looked around from the doctor to her best friend and then back at the door where she could hear the voices coming from. 

“I was unsure you would wake up.” Doctor Cullen started watching in awe as tears gathered in Kitten’s eyes. As if she had some kind of control over if she woke up or not. “If your body rejected my venom and you died there was no point gathering everyone and getting their hopes up.” He explained albit bluntly leaving Kitten feeling hurt and Rose to glare at him knowing he could have been more delicate. Suddenly electricity started to bounce around on her hands as voices got closer. Esme entering her room with Edward taleing behind her looking angry. 

“What is this?” Edward demanded his thoughts no less demanding and furious. Kitten studied him unsure as to why he was so angry about her having been turned. She had been part of the family for almost a year now, shouldn’t he be happy they have a new family member? Not furious that she seemed to have been changed. His hostile thoughts left Kitten with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and the electricity to glow even more from her hands. 

“You know what this is” Rosalie spat unkindly, her own thoughts unkind towards Edward and his hostile attitude. Leading Edward’s thoughts to become hostile towards Rose instead of towards Kitten. Fury built up in Kitten’s chest the longer she listened to his unkind thoughts towards both her and Rosalie. 

“You have no right to think that about Rosalie!” Kitten snarled and the electricity that had just been bouncing around on her hands, bounced off her hand hitting Edward. Suddenly Edward was falling to his knees as if struck by lighting and in a way he had been, her emotions striking him down. Kitten quickly gasped and tucked her hands under her butt hopeful to prevent the electric charge from getting away from her agawin. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that could happen!” Esme shook her head, looking at the young girl with a smile on her face.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Dr Cullen started. “You’re still technically a newborn, your powers are developing and not for certain in your control yet.” Carlisle spoke firmly looking towards Edward having no sympathy for his son in this case. “He knows that.”

“Exactly why she can’t stay!” Edward was slowly regaining his footing, stumbling a bit as he got back to his feet glaring at the bed. “She’ll hurt Bella!” he exclaimed annoyed.

“Excuse me!” Her voice went ignored as Rosalie squawked indignantly in her friends honnor, completely insulted that he would imply she’d hurt Bella


	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me!” Her voice went ignored as Rosalie squawked indignantly in her friends honnor, completely insulted that he would imply she’d hurt Bella. 

“We are responsible for her! Carlisle changed her!” Rose argued over her friend. The idea of having to send her friend away too much for Rosalie. So she gave the only argument she could think of that might be supported by Carlisle and Esme though her friend sat on the bed wishing to defend herself. 

“She isn’t even one of us for sure!” Edward yelled. “She could be dangerous to all of us! What do you know about her! You see her violet eyes!”

“I’m not going to hurt Bella!” Kitten rose her voice hoping to get both their attention and it worked. Rose and Edward both fell silent turning to look at her. Edward was looking at her with more of a glare though. “The idea of blood is repulsive and I know how important Bella is to this family.” she continued lowering her voice back down to a dull roar. Kitten finally pulled her hands out from under her checking and making sure the electric charge was gone and letting out a relieved sigh when it was. 

“You come first love,” Esme spoke softly shocking Edward and Carlisle. Everyone knew how Esme felt about Bella and how strongly she wanted nothing to happen to her. So to hear that she put someone else before Bella was shocking. “But I know you would never hurt Bella.”

“SHe just electrocuted me!”

“On accident!”

“Exactly! A shock like that could kill Bella!” Edward continued to yell directly in her face causing her to begin to get upset.

“Stop yelling at me!!” Kitten shouted back, her eyes beginning to tint red the more upset she became. Esme set her hand on her shoulder hoping to calm the girl back down not wanting to find out what happened when her eyes turned red. “I’m not going to hurt anyone!” Rose set her hand on Kitten’s knee, hoping the added touch would calm her down.

“How do you know?” Edward lowered his voice, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her red eyes and whatever that could possibly mean but still. His voice remained unkind and bitter. 

“Because unless Bella attacks me, I know I won’t hurt her.”Kitten’s eyes slowly faded back to violet the loved one’s touches helping her calm down. She took a deep breath allowing the calmness to wave through her and ease the stress for the moment. 

“What if-”

“Look you’re the one that wants to eat her all the damn time! I just want to exist in the same dame house sometimes!” Kitten growled frustratedly at Edward.Rose snickered receiving a scolding look from her mother and father but she didn’t care. It was funny, she was right. Edward was the one that had the problem with not draining Bella on the spot every time he saw her. And he was around her all the time! Kitten just wanted to exist around her while she was at the house sometimes.

“I’m not going to harm her! How dare you!” Edward hissed as he looked at the newborn. Sure she was a hybrid of sorts but she was still a newborn and that meant that she didn’t have complete control over all of herself. Though she had calmed down letting Edward remain upset with her while she took the blueberries that Esme had brought in for her. She shoved a handful into her mouth. Giving herself a moment to breathe. 

“Then were even and you can calm the hell down about me existing.”Kitten hummed shoving another handful into her mouth. Her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk as she did so, letting herself kind of ignore Edward and the glare on his face. They were good blueberries and she was hungry. Esme looked thrilled that she was enjoying the fruit and Carlisle looked on in awe as she ate. 

“What if the others want you gone?”

“What if you stopped asking what if questions?” She shot back at Edward rolling her eyes finally fed up with his hypothetical situations.

“Too bad.” Rose snapped. “If the others have a problem they’ll get over it.”

“I have nowhere else to go. If the others don’t want me…``she trailed off the mere idea of being so fully rejected stung to the core. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to being rejected, her father rejected her on a nightly basis. Kids at school all shunned her, that’s how she became friends with Rosalie. Rose was the only person who would talk to her without shame. But if all of the other Cullen’s who she was known to have friendships with were to suddenly reject her because she was immortal now, it would be difficult to manage. 

“We want you,” Esme spoke softly rubbing Kitten’s arm lightly. Kitten knew she would always be loved by Esme no matter the situation. “What the others want is irrelevant.” She hummed shaking her head. Kitten looked at her sadness filling her eyes. What if the others didn’t want her? She was going to have to find some other place to live if that became the case.

“I don’t want to be hated by everyone but you, Carlisle and rose.” she sighed heavily looking over at Carlisle and then at Rose.

“Emmett could never hate you, I can’t see Jasper being against you either.” Rosalie reassured her friend hoping to ease some of the pain she could see in her eyes. “Alice has always loved you, I’m sure Edward is on his own,” Suddenly as if hearing their names all three of them appeared in the office wearing frowns.

“We heard yelling.” Emmet spoke first a slow smile coming to his face when he spotted Kitten on the bed. She was after all not just Rosalie’s best friend but his as well. So he was always over excited to see her. “No one told me Kit was here!” he rushed in before anyone could stop him and wrapped her up in a bear hug (his favorite thing to do). Kitten giggled and wrapped her arms back around Emmett appreciating the warmth (metaphorically speaking) of the hug. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t you notice anything different Emmett?” Edward seethed attempting to ruin the hug the two had been sharing. After a moment Emmett pulled away and looked at her, studying her like he would a piece of paper for a test. This left her feeling vulnerable and exposed as she waited for Emmett to reject her the way Edward had. No rejection came, just a confused Emmett holding her at arms length trying to find something wrong with her.

“I sure do,” Alice's voice came out a little bitter and cold. It hurt to have Alice unkind in anyway towards her. She shrunk back trying to get away from the rejection on Alice’s face, too painful to really face head on. “Her heart isn’t beating , Emmett, and her eyes are violet.” She remained unkind as she spoke and Kitten couldn’t make sense of why.

“That’s awesome!” The larger man gasped as he continued to hold Kitten at arms length away from him. She didn’t bother to struggle against his grip and try and get away, she simply sat there, at least Emmett seemed to accept her and Jasper hadn’t said anything yet. He could not hate her.

“She’s a hybrid Alice,” Jasper’s voice was soft and kind clearly accepting of Kitten in this form. Her and Jasper had always been close, though, she had always let him practice his powers on her when she had been human.As if to prove his point (and under the hateful gaze of Edward and Alice) she shook, blinked her eyes a few times and suddenly there was a black cat where Kitten had been sitting.

“She’s a cat!” Emmett laughed as he reached down petting the cat’s head gently earning himself a quiet purr from said cat.

“She’s a shapeshifter, like the wolves. Amazing!” Carlisle spoke excitedly as he looked at the black cat. The cat had the same violet eyes that Kitten had, that was how they knew it was Kitten. Not to mention she’d just morphed in front of their faces. The cat looked around, emotions were much clearer to her in this state. It was clear to her who accepted her and who didn’t as she looked around.

“I can’t read her thoughts any more.” Edward practically whined. “She has a shield.” as if that were a bad thing. In reality she was glad he could no longer read her thoughts, she always felt like it was a bit invasive and rude when he did it.

“I can’t see her future either.” Kitten really didn’t think that either of these things was a bad thing. She always hated having them inside her head constantly as a human. Nothing felt safe because they were constantly prying and Kitten had secrets. Secrets she preferred to keep to herself about her life. She worked hard to keep them out of her head and it had begun to work, they hadn’t even noticed because they had a new toy around (Bella).

“Interesting” Carlisle hummed and moved towards the bed wanting to see her in this form and pet the cat. He moved past Emmett and stroked a firm hand down her back making sure she had all the proper bones. Also making sure she was the proper temperature for a house cat. She let out a soft mew and nudged her head into Emmett’s large hand appreciating the soft scritches he was giving her.

“Is she dangerous?” Jasper asked curiously, not that it would change his opinion on her but he wanted to know. To make sure he didn’t need to be on guard.

“In my Opinion no.” Carlisle spoke firmly offending Edward. “She is newborn with powers she needs to learn to control but other than that she’s not dangerous.” he explained leaving Edward to scoff feeling very much differently about that. She mewed again softly, this time a quiet ‘thank you’ for defending her.

“What about Bella?” Alice asked and Kitten hissed sick and tired of discussing Bella in the first place. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Bella, she had no problems with Bella but she was sick of being accused of hurting the human like that was her intention all along. “Can she hurt Bella?”

“She isn’t going to hurt Bella,” Rosalie and Esme spoke at the same time. The cat licking her paw no longer paying attention to the Bella talk. She knew she wasn’t going to hurt Bella and that was all that mattered. It helped that Rose, Esme and Carlisle had faith in her but she didn’t need it. She just knew she wouldn’t hurt Bella.

“I think we should send her to the Denali coven. Just until she gets her powers under control.” That got her attention. She put her paw down and hissed at edward arching up like one of those halloween cats. She didn’t want to leave Rose, and forks and school. She liked living in forks where she knew everything about everything.

“That may not be a bad idea,” Carlisle agreed and that was the last straw for the little cat on the bed. She jumped off the bed and weaved her way through the feet on the floor and darted out of the room before anyone could catch her. Then she darted down stairs and out the back door that happened to be open (because they were vampires and didn’t worry about bugs getting in)

“Kitten!” She could hear Rosalie call for her but she didn’t stop or even turn around. She wasn’t going to let them send her away and maybe if she disappeared for the day they would be forced to rethink their options. It wasn’t like she had asked for these powers that she didn’t understand how or what they were. The only one she was even familiar with was turning into a cat and she’d been able to do that her whole life. She wasn’t going to let anyone force her to leave Forks.

“Kitten!” This time it was Emmett calling for her as she darted into the woods behind the house. She ignored his calls out for her and disappeared even further into the woods. Running until she could see the cullen house any further. Which her vision was super sharp as a cat, so she had to run pretty far to get away from the Cullen’s. The further she got into the woods the more she realized that as a cat she was prey to too many things. So she found a tree and morphed back to her hybrid self so that she could wander safely.

Kitten hummed quietly to herself as she wandered around the woods. Everything so much sharper then it had ever been. She could hear things she had never heard before and identify other animals not far from her like deer and rabbits that were usually too quiet to hear. The flowers around her were brighter then they had ever been, blues and greens. Everything glistening around her. She could even smell things she had never thought had a smell like the way the trees smelled. Each one having a different scent.

The later it go further into the woods she had gone and soon enough she was lost. Fear bubbled up in her throat as she tried another path only to wind up going in a small circle. It took her a few more tries but she realized she was hopelessly lost and she was going to have to wait for someone to come looking for her because she had no other way home. Slowly she walked around until she found a little stump, perfect for her to sit and wait. Though while she was waiting she began to hear voices in her head...ones that differed from her family.


	5. Imprinting

“It isn’t a vampire’ one thought. ‘We have to get closer’ ‘Will it hurt us?’ She looked around as a group of three large wolves stepped into the clearing. One was a large black wolf and to his right was a large grey wolf and to his left was a tanish wolf that was a little smaller than both the grey and the black wolf. Her eyes grew wide as they grew closer to her. ‘She’s beautiful’ the grey wolf thought loudly causing her to grin and duck her head bashfully. ‘What is she?’

“I’m a hybrid. Not really sure a hybrid of what but I am a hybrid.” She answered the last thought wanting them to know she could read their thoughts and communicate with them. They looked between each other the black one looked less curious then the others.

‘You can hear our thoughts?’ she turned to look at the grey wolf who had asked her a direct question. Suddenly it was as if the world had been pulled out from under her as they made eye contact. It felt like her dead heart swelled in her chest and it was just the two of them sitting in the forest together. She felt dizzy like she would do anything in the world for this wolf she met not even two seconds ago. This wolf she didn’t even know the name of, her world spun around the two of them. She was itching to reach out and touch the would but she was unsure if that was appropriate for what had just happened between them.

Everything came to a stop and she still felt dizzy, her fingers reaching out on their own accord and touching his snout. The wolf bowed its head towards her, getting on its belly and showing the submissive side of itself to her. After a moment it stood back up and glanced back at who she assumed was the leader (the black wolf). They looked like they needed to have a conversation so she pulled herself out of their heads for a moment not wanting to be too nosy.

“I can hear your thoughts” she finally answered the question of the grey wolf, fading back into her body. She looked to the black wolf her violet eyes soft “I’m not a threat I promise. I’m not in the forest hunting for food. I’m lost after needing some space from my family. I wandered to far without keeping track of where I was going.” She sighed, if she were still human blood would fill her cheeks and they would tint as pink as her eyes embarrassed that she’d gotten herself lost.

‘Paul will take you back home’ the black wolf spoke looking towards the grey one. Butterflies swam in her stomach as she looked towards who she now knew as Paul. He was one handsome wolf. She assumed his human was just as handsome, and that he had a humanigl because she couldn’t hear other animals thoughts. They had to be shapeshifters like her.

‘Of course she is my imprint after all’ she squinted her eyes at him not knowing what an imprint was or what it meant.She figured it couldn’t be bad if it had anything to do with the feelings swarming around her. So she didn’t ask about it simply letting it be for now. ‘Where do you live?’ the wolf asked turning its he towards her.

“With the Cullen’s” that got an immediate response from the wolf causing him to scowl at the name. The wolves and the Cullen’s didn’t get along but with her being attached to Paul he was going to have to learn how to get along with the Cullen’s. “Hey,” she corrected the wolf right away shaking her head “They are the only family I have, be nice.” she scolded and the wolf immediately put his head down in apology. She let out a soft laugh and reached over scratching the head of the wolf behind the ear. “I know how much I like to be scratched, when I’m a cat.” she hummed.

‘I like it, it feels nice’ Paul thought loud enough for her to hear leaning into the gentle scratch of her fingers. He’d never had someone scratching him while he was a wolf before. It felt almost embarrassingly good. Kitten grinned glad she could provide some type of service as they walked back to the Cullen’s.

They fell silent in their walk back through the forest, Kitten just now realizing how far into the forest she’d gone in her tantrum. But to be fair when someone is contemplating sending you away when you already have so little, it doesn’t seem so extreme to run into the forest until you can’t see the house any more. Kitten continued to gently scratch the wolf as they walked, the wolf letting out a content hum every now and again. They stopped as the Cullen house came into view, walking a little closer until there was just a few trees separating them. Kitten stopped moving all together looking through the trees anxiously.

“What if they still want to send me away?” she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth anxiety rolling around in her stomach. She didn’t want to be sent away. Kitten was surprised as her wolf let out a growl as he looked towards the house and then back towards Kitten. He seemed upset about that and he was, the idea of someone rejecting his imprint didn’t sit well with him.

“Then you can come stay with me and the pack.” her head whipped around to look at him touched by the offer. She had only just met the wolves and yet here he was giving her an out if she needed it. Inviting her in on his land where the Cullen’s weren’t welcome but for some reason she was. She raised her hand and slowly stroked down his fur for a moment overwhelmed at the offer.

“Thank you” she choked up a little, tears rimming her eyes. Taking a deep breath she looked at the house. “Ok I have to go inside.” she looked at the wolf kissing the top of his head goodbye before stepping through the trees. Kitten made her way up the steps and inside the building and she didn’t have to wait to be noticed.

“I’ve been so worried!” Rosalie came shooting at her lighting speed, wrapping her arms around the girl before almost instantly pulling away her nose pulled up in disgust. “What is that god awful smell?” Kitten hummed confused, she didn’t smell anything awful in fact she felt like she smelled good after being with the wolves. Each of them having their own scent just like vampires do. She scrunched her nose up in confusion and looked at her best friend.

“I don’t smell anything,” she paused and pulled her shirt to her nose and shrugged. “I mean I smell like Paul but that doesn’t smell bad.” Kitten explained letting go of her shirt and looking back at Rose, who looked offended.

“Who is Paul!? He smells like wet animals!” Rose accused and Kitten crossed her arms over her chest. Offended on Paul’s behalf, she thought he smelled like warm honey mixed with a little bit of fresh rain. It was her new favorite scent if she were being honest.

“Paul is a shape shifter that I met in the woods with his pack.” She explained defensively as Edward walked into the room. Edward looked all too smug for her taste.

“Paul imprinted on her.” Edward answered the unasked question of why Kitten was hanging out with a shapeshifter in the first place. “ I can hear his thoughts from here…” Kitten glared at the other boy, not wanting him poking around in Paul’s thoughts in the first place. It was different when she poked around in Paul’s thoughts, she was having a conversation with the wolf, Edward was being nosy.

“Imprint?” Jasper asked, none of them really knowing what it meant and since she wasn’t about to share what she had felt Edward answered.

“It’s like finding your mate as a vampire only the universe kind of decides.” Edward paused and looked at Kitten “They are intertwined, Paul would do anything, be anything that she wanted from him. So if she just wanted to remain friends, that would be fine but both their emotions are intense from what Paul thinks.”

“Will you get out of his head,” Kitten hissed unkindly wanting to slap the smug smile off Edwards face. Her and Edward had never really gotten along, not even when she was human so the fact that it was worse now made sense to those in the family watching the arguments happen. If Edward would just accept her for who she is and what she is and that she wasn’t a threat to Bella’s safety thing would run a lot smoother.

“He’s waiting to see if we kick you out,” he sounded so amused as he looked over at KItten. Her violet eyes tinting red as he continued to meddle through Paul’s brain when she had told him to stop.

“Never!” Rose and Esme spoke at the exact same time. Their voices making music together. A warm feeling washed through Kitten, distracted by their kindness and compassion for her. Her eyes slipped back into being violet as she looked towards the women standing close to her. “I’m sorry you were ever worried about that.”

“I never meant to make you feel like we were going to force you out,” Carlisle spoke up and she bit her bottom lip. It had been his comment that chased her out in cat form earlier. But if that hadn’t been what he meant why had he said it? Was it just to tame Edward and his panicked thoughts about her near Bella?

“I was just...worried.” She admitted looking away from Esme to Carlisle and frowning. “You seemed like you wanted to send me away and I don’t want to leave Forks. All that I know is here.” she explained slowly. “Now I’m going to let my wolf know and head to bed, if that’s alright with everyone?” she looked back towards Esme and Rose passed Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

“Of course! Go let him know.” Esme paused “He’s welcome inside if he’d like!” She tacked onto the end. Brightly urging Kitten to go talk to the wolf waiting in the woods for her much like she would encourage her to go talk to a crush she might have. This crush just happened to have four legs and fur and shapeshift from human to wolf. Who was she to judge that, she shape shifted from cat to human and she wanted him to love her eventually. Kitten nodded taking Esme’s words and carrying them outside. Meeting the wolf halfway.


	6. Trouble at School

“They aren’t kicking me out.” She paused and stroked from his nose to his ears a bright smile on her face. “And Esme says you are welcome inside to be near me any time you would like.” she added though she knew what he thought of the Cullen’s and doubted he’d ever take her up on the offer of being inside the house with them, even if it was just to be close to her.

‘Maybe another time’ she wasn’t surprised he rejected the offer after all they had only been imprints for a few hours. That wasn’t enough time to get to know each other or for him to feel comfortable around the Cullen’s when he had been taught to hate them because they were vampires. She simply nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading back inside but he didn’t leave his spot that night. Opting to sleep in the trees near the Cullen’s house where he could watch over his imprint.

A few days passed, each day with Kitten wandering into the forest to be with her imprint. She never strayed far from the house, not knowing the woods very well yet but not wanting her imprint to have to be human if he was uncomfortable. As Monday rolled around Kitten’s anxiety boiled under her skin. She warned her imprint that she might not stop to see him after school depending on how the day went. See the kids at the school didn’t really like Kitten, they never really had. She had always stood out in what seemed to be the worst way. That was part of how she had befriended Rosalie and Emmett, and the kids at school were frightened of Emmett at least and left her alone for a little while. But things had been getting bad again.

“Can’t I just be dead...no one would know.” She begged looking at Carlisle. Really she didn’t want to go back to school. She just had a bad feeling about the kids lately too many visions of too many bad things happening to her. Carlisle looked at her sympathy on his face, he had heard how the kids treated her before.

“ We would have to move away, if you want that.” Kitten sighed shaking her head. She didn’t want to leave Forks, she liked it here. Maybe in a few years when it made sense to move she would leave with the Cullen’s but right now she wanted to stay. She didn’t want to ask her imprint to leave some place he loved, when he hadn’t even trusted her in human form yet. So moving was out of the picture.

“Fine, I’m going.” She pouted out her bottom lip as she grabbed her backpack and followed Rose and Emmett out to the Jeep. Climbing in reluctantly, she remained silent the whole ride to school. Being able to see the future and not be able to do anything about it sucked especially when you were going to be the victim of torment and you could see it all coming. Part of her wondered how Alice dealt with visions that she could stop, things Bella was going to do or something like that. She couldn’t ask Alice though because the woman wasn’t speaking to her much like Edward. Hopefully she’d come around eventually.

Once they got to the school Kitten climbed out of the Jeep wearing her backpack backwards over her chest to protect both herself and the contents in the backpack. One too many times had a kid come along and unzipped her backpack and dumped the contents on the floor using the flap to pull her down backwards on top of her things. She was immediately met with antagonistic whispers about where she had been and arriving with the Cullens as she walked through the parking lot.

She kept her head down making her way inside and too her locker. The one place she hadn’t seen anything happening. But when she arrived at the words ‘whore’ ‘freak’ and ‘freak show’ were spray painted across her locker and it looked like it had been there awhile. Like it had happened last week and the school never bothered to cover it up. Her heart ached in her chest as she looked at the word, the desire to run and hide or set fire to the entire school crept up her throat. She quickly stuffed the feelings down and put her things in her locker.

Ducking her head she made her way to her first hour class thankful it was close to her locker. The whispers didn’t die down in fact they seemed to find fire as she found her seat. They accused her of things and called her names but never loud enough that they thought she could hear. For once her super natural hearing did her no favors as she heard every awful theory for her absence and every god awful name they came up with. She did her best to mind her own business thinking that at least they would leave her alone but that didn’t seem to matter.

One kid knocked her books out of her hand and jumped up and down on them in front of the teachers face but the teacher said nothing. Another kid spent the hour wadding up paper in his mouth and spitting it at her getting stuff stuck in her hair. When class ended she ran just a touch too fast from the kids intending her further harm. Things didn’t get better and at lunch time Kitten was carrying her tray of food towards her table when a kid came along and knocked it out of her hands splaying the contents all over the floor.

She felt guilt and embarrassment wrack her as she got down on her hands and knees with as many napkins as she could to try and clean up the food. Not wanting to cause a scene or force the Janitor to clean up the mess. But the Janitor was already on his way over, an elderly gentleman who had a soft spot for Kitten and had interfered in the torment she received once or twice. He leaned down nudging Kitten gently away from the mess, his soft green eyes speaking empathy and kindness in her panic.

“Go sit down, I’ll clean this.” he offered and her eyes flashed violet for a moment tears welling up at his kindness. Slowly she just nodded gathering herself off the floor and made her way to the table where Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all sitting. Worry formed on Emmetts face when he noticed her trayless and teary eyed. She sat down, quickly putting her head in her hands tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Let me take you home,” Rose spoke softly reaching over Emmett to put a hand on her friend’s arm. Kitten nodded no longer wanting to be at school and if she could get out now, she could avoid some of the other torment she saw coming. Quickly Rose and her stood up moving just a step to fast to keep anyone from bothering them on the way out. “It’ll get better.” Rose attempted to reassure her as they climbed into the car.

“I doubt that.’ SHe closed her eyes once the car door was closed. At Least she was done for the day and no one else could bother her. She wanted to go home and hide under her covers the pain just too much to deal with for today. So when they stopped at home, Kitten ignored the whine from her wolf ( who was very much worried about her) and ran inside. She stripped her school clothes off and put on some pajamas before climbing into her bed under the covers tears starting to make their way down her face again.

A quiet knock interrupted her feeling sorry for herself as Esme appeared in the room. No words were exchanged as Esme simply slid onto the bed pulling her daughter into her arms and beginning to run her fingers through her hair. It was all Esme could do to comfort the girl after the day she had. Kitten cried into Esme’s chest until she couldn’t cry any more and sleep followed.

THe next few days were more of the same only a little bit worse. By Friday Kitten had lost her cool a total of three times that week. Twice she knocked out the power grid and once she’d accidently set fire to her own jacket during science class. But she was angry and overdone and no one seemed to be listening to her. It was hard to maintain her powers when everyone was picking on you.

She was sitting at lunch, the day having been fairly uneventful, she was even having the start of conversation with Alice who had been watching all the torment and feeling badly for her new sister. When some kid came up opening their milk carton and tilting it over KItten’s head dumping out the contents over her shirt and hair. This time Emmett had, had it and he got up shoving the kid not nearly as hard as he could have but hard enough to send him flying into a grouping of chairs behind him. She was drenched

Slowly Kitten got up, rose getting up with her and both girls made their way to the Bathroom. Emmett followed them up to the bathroom door where he would stand outside and guard the two girls he cared the most about. They all moved just fast enough to stay out of any more trouble as they made it into the bathroom. Emmett growled at anyone who came near the bathroom and tried to come inside while Rose and Kitten were having a moment. Quickly but gently Rose began to gather paper towel and blot at the milk soaking her friend, hoping to dry enough off it so that she’d have time to get home before it started to smell.

“Online school is always an option,” Rose spoke up cheerfully like she hadn’t thought about it before now but it could be the solution to all of Kitten’s problems. She continued to gently pat the milk off Kitten’s hair and neck. Kitten’s eyes lit up at the idea of an online school where no one could bully her at least not the way they did here at Forks high, she could still graduate on time. It would even give her time with her wolf (who had graduated school a year or so ago and right now just waited for her to get home every day.)

“Do you think Carlisle would go for that?” Kitten asked quickly after all she’d been through this week she felt timid about even things Carlisle would do for her. Rose nodded, reaching out and grabbing her hands before she could reach for the sink.

“You’re hands are sparking, you’ll shut the whole school down again.” She warned and Kitten squeezed her hands into fists until the sparks died out, leaving her with a soft sigh. She was getting better at controlling when things went away or at least how to make them go away. Once the sparks were away she wet her hands down and pulled her hair up into a tight bun. Looking at rose desperately wanting a hug but knowing better then to get Rose dirty and in this state she would get milk on Rose. That wouldn’t be fair. Once she was as clean as she was going to get, the two girls exited the bathroom finding the Principle standing there arms crossed waiting for them.

“My Office, now!” The principal pointed to both Emmett and then to Kitten, then jutting her finger towards where her office was at the end of the hallway. Emmett easily slung his arm over Kitten’s shoulder and the two started to walk towards the office. The kids in the hallway all watched with wide eyes and quiet whispers leaving Rose to retreat back into the cafeteria quickly. Once they reached her office she ushered them inside pointing to two seats for each one of them to take. “ I called your parents,” There was a pause as the principal took her own seat the secretary shutting the door behind them.

“You bothered my father?” Kitten panicked. She didn’t even know where her father was. Last time they interacted he had slit her throat and stabbed her at least 20 times. He would expect her to be dead but then again her father always expected she was supernatural so maybe he wouldn’t be surprised she wasn’t dead after all. She still panicked at the idea.

“We couldn’t get ahold of your father.” She let out a tiny sigh of relief.


	7. Just A Little Bit

“We couldn’t get ahold of your father.” She let out a tiny sigh of relief. “The Cullen’s are your emergency contact so they will be coming for both of you.” Kitten slumped in her chair glad her father wasn’t going to appear from nowhere he was and expect her to be with him. She was 18 she was supposed to graduate next year, her father would screw things up.

“May I ask what I did?” Kitten frowned not wanting a suspension or something for getting tormented and as far as she knew all she had done was being bullied. She hadn’t caused any kind of chaos within the school to be in trouble for.

“Nothing I can prove,” well that was a complicated answer and an unfair one at that. “So I’m just going to send you home because you’re covered in milk.” There was so much animosity in her thoughts as Kitten listened in for a moment. Her thoughts were jumbled with anger, she blames Kitten for the black outs during the week (which she had caused but not in a provable manner or even on purpose) and the miniature fire in the science lab (which again she had caused but it was an accident. And no one but Kitten got burned.) The principle was furious she couldn’t prove any of that had been Kitten’s fault. Like the rest of the school Principal smith wasn’t a huge fan of Kitten.

“Thank you?” Why she was thanking her she was unsure. But she felt unsure of everything right now. She looked over to Emmett, who looked cool as a cucumber about being in the principal's office like he knew he had done something to protect his family and he didn’t care what she thought about it. The principle simply glared in her direction.

“Emmett I’m very disappointed in your behavior ‘ She started to rant but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in,” She called and in stepped Carlisle dressed in his hospital scrubs, Esme right behind him in a soft green dress as if they hadn’t interrupted anything of hers with a phone call. Though if Kitten was being honest she’d never seen Esme be busy other than when she was painting. Kitten was caught off guard by how bitter the Principal’s thoughts were towards Esme and Carlisle. She’d never met anyone (even the kids at school who made up the rumors) who hated Carlisle. “Mr and Mrs Cullen take a seat.” They did as they were told.

“Principal Smith, what seems to be the problem?” Apparently that was a loaded question. One Mrs. Smith had apparently been stuck on the answer for awhile. The question triggered her to begin a rant on how she was sure Kitte knocked out the power even though she was in class when it happened. Then she went on to say that Kitten agitates the students and causes things to happen that wouldn’t normally occur from her students, including a small fire in the science lab. Carlisle and Esme allowed her to rant for a full ten minutes before Esme finally held up her hand feeling and looking a little annoyed.

“I’m deeply sorry you feel that way of our Kitten,” Esme began looking over at the milk soaked girl sadness in her eyes. “I can assure you she would do no such things to your school or to the other students” Esme was always polite but there was a firm tone in her voice that left no room for arguments or questions of her authority. “We will be pulling her from public school after the events of this week and how they have been handled “ she spoke pointedly “So while I appreciate the concern she will no longer be yours to worry over.”

“As for Emmett” Carlisle spoke up looking at the burly teen who had shoved someone in Kitten’s defense. “Even though I understand his actions I understand there are repercussions to his actions. A three day suspension should suffice” Carlisle hummed causing the larger teenager to huff and roll his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest because a punishment didn’t seem fair seeing as he was protecting Kitten.

“I suppose that will have to do.” Mrs. Smith leaned back in her chair glairing towards Kitten like it was her turn to speak up and say something.

“Can we go now? I’d like to get home and shower.” She didn’t mean to be rude but the princpal was looking at her expectantly and she just wanted to go home. The milk was starting to sour and smell and she really just wanted to get it off. Hesitantly the Principal nodded excusing the family from her office and allowing them to leave. Kitten was the first to stand up and when the others finally did she wedged herself between Carlisle and Emmett so the kids would leave her a lone on the way to the car.

“Did you knock out the power?” Esme asked as they reached the car, Carlisle opening the door for her and then for Kitten. Kitten climbed into the back seat with Emmett chewing on her bottom lip.

“It was an accident. Both times. I was so upset but my hands were in my pockets. I thought that would be enough of a barrier but it wasn’t.” She admitted looking towards Esme’s carmel colored locks imainging someone else having this much trouble in school. A supernatural someone none the less. Did anyone else have these problems? “I’m not sure why she thinks I caused it. I was in class sitting on my hands. There’s no logical reason behind it other than she doesn’t like me.”

“And the fire that she whined about?” Carlisle asked this time. Kitten heaved out a large sigh and looked out the window.

“Big accident.” Kitten looked away from the window for a moment and towards Carlisle. “The kids behind me were accusing Carlisle of being a pedophile and I got so angry all I could see was red.” SHe paused “And my hands were under my jacket on the table and I guess because I was so angry my hands caught fire and then so did my jacket.” She attempted to explain with out upsetting herself or others in the car even though they had a right to be upset if that was something they wanted to do. She wanted to reassure them there was a method to her madness and she wasn’t out there recklessly.

The rest of the drive was silent and when they got to the house Kitten climbed out at lighting speed. Opting to run past her wolf who was waiting by the trees for her to come talk to seeing as she hadn’t seen him in a week. But she was gross and covered in milk and worse yet she was embarrassed and she didn’t want to be seen like this. So she ran inside passed him practically stripping as she went to climb in the shower. Esme watched in worry as her daughter rushed past her wolf. So Esme invited him in for the 7th day this week and left it open ended as she stepped inside the house.

The shower felt good on Kitten’s lukewarm skin and it was nice to get the milk out of her hair. Though it wasn’t as easy as she thought it was going to be to get the milk out. She had to shampoo at least four times and then condition thoroughly at least three times just to get the smell and feel out of her hair. She washed with a matching strawberry body wash before finally climbing out from under the hot water. She wrapped her body in a towel and shook her hair to let it air dry instead of wrapping it under a towel.


	8. Kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I'm working On updating this story again. I work on it every night so be patient with me! More is coming!

She was shocked by what she saw sitting on her bed. 19 year old Paul was sat at the edge of her bed, a worried look on his face. He wore a black tank top and some green shorts.the crease in his forehead clearly caused by stress and worry. His warm brown eyes laced with concern. Both of them caught off guard by the state of her undress causing a weird silence to fall between them.

"Let me go change, then we'll talk." Kitten mumbled. Digging into her dresser and pulling out her clothes before rushing back to the bathroom and closing the door. She rushed to get her clothes on, tripping over her feet nearly crashing into the bathtub but she was eager to get back to Paul. Finally coming out of the bathroom she sat down next to Paul unsure what to say she sat quietly playing with her fingers.

"You've been avoiding me." He turned to look at her eyes full of hurt. She quickly shook her head as she hadn't been intentionally neglecting him. She reached a hand out to gently touch his face.

"I've been so embarrassed, I just couldn't bring myself to face you" she admitted, her voice timid as he hand rested against his cheek. It was true the kids at school had worn her down so much that she couldn't stomach facing the love of her life. He lifted a hand and gently cupped her cheek causing her hand to fall from his face. His hand was warm and the touch was extremely tender.

"Have things really been that bad?" He asked worry in his tone as he brought his other hand up to cup her jaw as well so now his hands braced her face gently. She nodded brushing some hair out of her face as she looked at him all the ridicule from the kids at school playing in her head but suddenly there was a different sound in her head and it was Paul's loving thoughts.her heart warmed at the sound of them.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle about online school. It's safer for everyone." She sighed beginning to relax even more the closer he got. And he was scooting closer, one of his hands moving to her neck, his thumb gently stroking over her pulse point. She felt intoxicated having him so close.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was near a whisper but it was unmistakable in her ears. Her head swam at the idea of him being even closer so she nodded unsure if her mouth would work if she tried. The wonderful dizzy feeling in her head as he got closer, as he asked permission before just doing something.

Her answer was, gently slotting her lips against his. Fireworks exploded inside her at the small touch of their lips. She moved, swinging her leg over his lap and straddling him to deepen the kiss wanting to feel more of those sparks. It felt like all of her pain and frustration was washing away with every movement they made. He moved his hands to her hips to steady her on his lap as he leaned his head back into the kiss letting her tower over him for the moment.

They stayed like that until Paul had to break the kiss gasping for air. Kitten's cheeks tinted pink having forgotten that Paul needed to breathe unlike her who could hold the kiss forever if she wanted to. Paul let out a soft laugh falling back on the bed and taking her with him. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as they laid there, her still on top of him. She tucked herself into his body, her head nudging into the junction of his neck pressing a soft kiss there. They could lay there forever and they did. That was until they heard a loud commotion outside the bedroom.

Kitten climbed off Paul and told him to stay on the bed and she would see what was going on. She smelled blood as she opened her bedroom door. The scene in front of her was dangerous. Jasper was being held back by Emmett and Rose; he was snarling and feral as he looked at Bella who was on the ground holding her bleeding arm while Edward stood between them staring moodily at the situation. Alice was trying to hush Jasper but there was a lot of blood. Quickly she shut off Jasper's senses causing him to look around in a panic. Everyone looked towards her not having heard her open the door.

"What on earth happened here?" Carlisle quickly knelt down by Bella holding her bleeding arm. "Get jasper outside I don't know how long I can keep his senses cut off." She directed looking at Rose and Emmett pulled Jasper out of the room. Alice quickly ducked out as well and Esme looked apologetic but stepped out of the room. The blood lust too much for them. It was easy for Kitten, blood didn't appeal to her like it did others, because she was a hybrid. "Let me heal her." Kitten walked out of the room Paul followed looking around at the mess.

"You can do that?" Carlisle asked, baffled and Kitten shrugged bending down next to Bella on the ground in the glass and cake. No one had even bothered to tell her it was Bella's birthday but she suspected that was Edward's doing. He really didn't like her.

"I healed Paul the other day. I'm sure I can heal Bella." She grabbed Bella's arm, "this might hurt a little." A soft glow emitted from Kitten's hands, it was a soft white light as she put her hand on the wound. Bella hissed slightly but quieted when she realized Edward was still watching her. Kitten wanted to roll her eyes. She could hear the angst in Edward's mind as she healed the fragile human nothing that she used to be a fragile human at one point.

"Well you sure know how to kill a party," Paul snicker to himself and Kitten let out a soft laugh. Edward growled and lunged at Paul and Kitten pulled her hands away from Bella to whip around and glare at Edward watching as he dropped to the ground in pain before he ever reached Paul, who had squared up for a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dont ever go after my imprint." Kitten growled putting her arms back on Bella for a few moments. After a moment she finally let go of Bella's arm where there was no longer blood gushing out of her arm. Just a little scar where the gash had been. She turned and stood up going over to Paul as she looked st Edward still laying on the ground trying to recover from what she'd done to him. It caused her to roll her eyes a bit. "I know the screamers are powerful but your not dying." Kitten grunted.

"Screamers?" Carlisle asked still sitting on the floor with Bella. Kitten nodded looking st Carlisle some what proudly.

"I can project these angry screamers into someones head. It scrambles their brain like eggs." She did her best to explain the screamers and what they did even if she wasnt completely understanding herself of the power. She just knew it caused extreme amounts of paint especially to vampires.

"That sounds terrifying." Bella grunted looking at Edward who was finally rolling to the side to get up. Kitten shrugged sure it sounded scary and it worked to put people down really quickly it wasnt her scariest power but she didnt feel the need to share that with Bella at the moment. Things were tense enough as it is and Edward's brain was scrambled with guilt and regret talking about her powers would make it worse.

"All along you were worried about me hurting her. I hope you realize now I'm not a threat." Kitten turned her attention to Edward who stood up holding his hand out for Bella to get up as well. She was shaking but she took his hand and curled into his side much like Kitten was to Paul. Edward simply glared at her like this wasnt enough proof that she wasnt dangerous to Bella. It was clear he didn't like her still. It caused anger and shame to build up in Kitten's chest not understanding his distaste for her. "What have I done that is so bad? I healed your human lover. I'm nothing but nice to her yet you hate me?!" It burst out of Kitten ice dripping from her finger tips and onto the floor.

"So what you healed her. Big deal. You are still the biggest threat. Not to mention your temperamental wolf boyfriend." Edward snapped pulling Bella further away from Kitten as he noticed the ice swirling around her hand. She hadnt really played with her ice powers yet she didnt know what they could do but she was more than willing to find out.

"My temperamental MATE can control himself long enough to give me days of space. Not once had he lost his temper at Bella that I know of." Kitten hissed protective of Paul and refusing to let anyone insult him for no reason. "I've done nothing wrong!" She insisted angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let's go check on Jasper, love" Paul suggested gently into her ear and his soft voice shook her out of her anger. Checking on Jasper would be a good idea. She turned and nodded slowly towards him at least Jasper wouldn't be a dick to her even if he had almost eaten Bella. Things happen.

The two of them slowly exited the room leaving Carlisle with Edward and Bella. Kitten wrapped her hands around Paul's arm and he kissed the top of her head as they walked outside where Jasper was standing with Rose, Emmett and Alice.they were all a little tense so Kitten and Paul were cautious as they approached reaching the group after a minute realizing they were talking about Jasper leaving to Alaska for awhile to get his thirst under control.

"Jasper, you reacted normally. You felt everyone's blood lust. It was only logical that something like that happen." Kitten spoke up drawing attention to herself as she did. Alice looked at her and then back at Jasper who was ridden with guilt and anger at himself. "She's human it was bound to happen. If this is anyone's fault its Edward's not yours."

"I could have killed Bella." Jasper looked at Alice then to Kitten.

"I wouldnt have let you. I would have shut your senses down until you calmed down. You are my family. I wouldnt let you do something you regret." Kitten soothed hoping that he believed her because it was true. She wouldnt have let him get far enough to hurt Bella.

"This is why I didn't want him dating a human in the first place." Rose grunted shaking her head arms crossed over her chest.

"If you would feel better going to Denali, I would miss you terribly but i would understand." Kitten let go of Paul walking over to Jasper and hugging him gently. The action always kind of confused Jasper who didn't hug much but he returned the hug to his best awkward ability. "You did nothing wrong."

"I kind of agree." Paul spoke up shocking the vampires standing there. He hadnt been all that friendly to everyone because well the whole mortal enemy thing. But this was his loves family and he was going to do his best to make sure he was polite and cared for them as well. "You were just doing what vampires do, but I'm with Kitten. I would have wolfed up before I let you hurt her."

"Why would you care?" Rose asked not coldly but curiously.

"Rose!" Kitten scolded but Paul just shrugged.

"Kitten's family is my family. She's my imprint so I'm learning how to do all of this." Paul hummed reaching out and taking Kitten's hand. "You guys cant be bad if you love Kitten, no one that loves her is bad." He gushed and Kitten giggled pressing her back to his from looking at Rose a doped up lovey smile on her face.

"I suppose your right. I think i can get used to having you around." Rosalie admitted a small smirk on her face when her husband grabbed her up and spun her around because that was growth. Before now wolves were disgusting creatures who needed to stay the hell away from her house but now...she could see a difference in Paul.

"I really think Alice and I should go to Denali" Jasper spoke softly. All of them glancing up when the sliding glass door opened and Esme stepped out for some fresh air."we can leave tomorrow."he looked at Alice who nodded.

"Don't be gone to long dear Jasper. I will miss having you around. We all will." Kitten spoke softly as she looked at him.

The next few days were strange in the house hold so she opted to spend a lot of time running with the wolves unsure what they were chasing after half the time. But Kitten knew something was wrong when she stepped through the forest with Paul by her side and when she opened the door they stopped talking. Feeling uneasy she jogged up the stairs to see a family meeting taking place with out her. Feeling a little hurt she didnt say anything right away.

"How was your run sweetie?" Esme asked gently as if to take some of the tension out of the room. It wasnt really working but Kitten let out a sigh debating on answering her or remaining silent and upset.

"It was good. Found a stream of water not far from here. Practiced my water skills and showed off for the wolves." She hummed and Rosalie stuck her chin out like she was proud of Kitten for showing off. "What's going on here?"

"Edward care to tell her? This involves her too you know." Rose's voice was sharp and unkind as she looked at her brother who was standing in the middle of the living room having broken the table in front of him.

"It's none of her business she has a home with the wolves!" Edward argued glaring at Kitten like she'd done something wrong and today she couldn't think of anything she had done to piss him off.

"Us leaving effects her. She is family," Emmett reinforced what his wife said. Leave? Kitten's dead heart felt like it was racing away in her chest.

"We can't leave. I can't leave Paul! He cant leave his pack!" Kitten began to argue her hand tightening in Paul's. "Why would we leave?!"

"Edward wishes to break up with Bella and he wants there to be no trace of us after he does." Esme explained gently towards the panicking Kitten as she clung to Paul's hand. "Rose and I are against it."

"I just got you back I'm not leaving with out you.." rose spoke softly looking at Kitten. "Wolf family or not I'm not leaving with out you, neither will Emmett." She sounded so sad or embarrassed that she couldn't leave Kitten behind and it was the look that Edward gave Rose that set Kitten off.

"How dare you make her feel bad for not wanting to leave me!" Kitten boomed all the sudden and everyone's attention was suddenly on her. Her chest was heaving as she let go of Paul to gesture wildly with her hands. "She saved me life! She's known me longer then Bella! If you want to leave then leave but do not involve my wolf or my sister forever." Kitten snapped taking a few steps towards Edward a nasty look on her face and her eyes beginning to glow. "Rose is one of the strongest women I know and how dare you think any differently." She growled a coffee table standing between her and Edward and lighting arching off her palms.

"Its not fair to Bella if you all stay and I just leave!" Edward Backed down a little afraid of Kitten when she got like this.

"Rose doesn't even like Bella! If you want to leave so bad you leave! But don't make the rest of the family suffer your choices!" Kitten snapped she felt someone set their hands on her waist and gently pull her back. Paul's hands were soft and warm on her hips and it was mildly distracting.

"Edward, you don't have to leave." Esme begged looking at her son. "You can break up with her and remain in Forks. Couples break up all the time." She didn't want to lose her son. Kitten could hear it and feel it the desperation to keep him around. How lost she felt after Alice and Jasper left to spend time with the Denali coven. Edward was her first son she didn't want him to leave.

"She's right," Paul spoke up shocking just about everyone in the room. He was the last person expected to talk. His arm wound around Kitten able to feel her distress and hating that she felt that way. "Humans break up all the time you don't have to leave and torture the poor girl." Paused stroked Kitten's hip lightly. "And if you want to leave you should go alone."

"What do you know?!" Edward snapped sneering at Paul.

"Do not be rude to Paul." They were all shocked yet again when Rose spoke up in defenses of a wolf. When normally she hated them, she was adjusting to having one around for Kitten's sake. "Hes right. If you leave you leave alone." Rose said firmly brushing her hair away from her face and leaning back into her husband.

"Fine!" Edward agreed finally and looked at Carlisle. "Have fun coming up with a cover story for me leaving." Kitten growled at the threat.

"Easy. You left to go stay with family in Alaska because you were having trouble in school." Kitten supplied easily. "Or you went to Alaska because you took the break up so hard and you wanted to give Bella space." She shrugged she was full of cover stories if he needed one.

"I hate you." Edward spoke unkindly directly at Kitten who just let out a soft sigh shaking her head.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm very aware of how much you hate me. I can hear it in your every thought. Your hate for me consumes you." Kitten spike knowingky having spent enough time listening to the crazed thoughts of Edward and what he wished to do to her. "If it were up to you, I would be destroyed."

"No," both Paul and Rose gasped at the same time like the idea was tko much for them to bare. And it likely was too much for them to come to terms with something happening to her after all this time. They both loved her so much.

"I would destroy him before he touched a hair on your head." Emmett surprised everyone by growling his own threat. No one knew how close Emmett really was to Kitten or if it was just protection to make sure that Rose didnt endure such pain. No one was really sure and not even Kitten could sort through his brain and find out.

"He can't hurt me." Kitten spoke confidently. "He might try but he can not hurt me." Kitten looked around the room and then at Edward daring him to lunge at her and try and hurt her. She hadnt told anyone but shed been attacked by some red headed vampire in the woods the other day and no matter how hard the woman tried Kitten remained in one piece. It was how she knew that at least another vampire couldnt destroy her.

"All immortals have a weakness. Paul is yours." Edward spoke up snidely.

"And the human is yours." Kitten snapped quickly. "If you touched a hair on Paul's head I would snap your precious Bella in half." She threatened. "Arent you breaking up with her any way?" She brought the topic back around to the argument of leaving because he wanted to break up with Bella in the first place. Edward hissed at her before crossing his arms.

"None of you are leaving are you?" Edward asked able to read almost all the minds in the room. The only one ok with leaving was Carlisle but Esme wanted to stay and make sure Bella was ok where as Rose and Emmett simply refused to leave Kitten and right now Kitten wasnt leaving Forks. "Fine. But stay away from Bella after I leave."

"You cant ask that of Esme that's not fair. You know how much she cares for the girl, asking her to step away would cause her physical pain." Kitten quickly defended the woman she respected as a mother. "And you're already causing her great pain by leaving." Edward leveled her with a glare.

"Fine. I'll be in my room packing to leave." Edward rushed out of the family room bumping shoulders with Paul who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It'll be ok Esme, he will be gentle when he breaks up with Bella I'm sure." Kitten tried to comfort the woman whose pain was radiating off her body. Esme turned and offered her a small unsure smile because really what Edward was going to do at this point was up in the air.

It didnt stay like that for long. The next day Edward slipped out of the house thinking no one saw him but Kitten did. She phased into a cat and followed him through the forest to Bella's house. She was going to be there so she could report the gentle break up to Esme. Once they got back to Bella's house Edward waited for her truck before asking her to talk and leading her back into the forest. Kitten felt a tug in her stomach that this was going to be a slap in the face to Bella and she might not take it well.

Edward lead bella into the forest a few more feet. Out of sight of her home and in an unfamiliar spot for Bella. It was unkind of him to lead her out here. Part of Kitten wondered if he was going to kill her this far out in the forest alone. She waited with baited breath as she listened to Edward explain that he had to leave Forks because people were suspicious and how she couldn't come with him. Kitten could feel the heart break from Bella as Edward told her he didnt want her. When he said it was the last of him she would ever see Bella's fragile human heart broke all over again into a million tiny pieces. He had just broken her instead of letting her down gently he'd stabbed her with a white hot knife where it matters most.

Kitten watched as Edward began to leave and Bella tried to follow tripping over the wood on the ground and lading face first in the dirt as she cried for Edwars holding where she'd been healed the previous night like the pain could keep her alive and remembering him. Kitten was appalled that Edward just left Kitten there in the forest unprotected from anything really. But mostly victoria, and the weather. Kitten phased and dropped from her tree landing next to Bella who was almost catatonic. She leaned down and picked up the girl who put up no fight amd began carrying her back to her house.

On her way back through the woods a wolf approached her. One she hadn't formally met. A large black wolf the looked worried about Bella in her arms like she might be heavy. She assured the wolf that Bella wasnt hard to carry at all and she was using her powers to keep her calm. The wolf huffed but his thoughts were kind. He walked with her leading her to the edge of the forest. It was getting dark as she appeared from the line of trees she could see a search party that charlie had set up.

"Charlie look," kitten didn't know who the man in the wheelchair was but she appreciated him pointing her out. Charlie whipped around and came running at her. She wanted to step back and give some space but she didnt want to offend Charlie.

"Give her here," Charlie pretty much demanded and Kitten didnt hesitate handing the girl over. There were no questions asked as Charlie raced Bella into the house. She looked to her left seeing the black wolf had phased into a person and was approaching her as was the man in the wheelchair. Part of her wanted to run but the other part was aware the black wolf was Paul's alpha and she didn't want to disrespect him.

The closer they got the more nervous she felt with out having Rose or Paul to protect her these almost humans looked like they wanted to consume her or ask a million questions she didnt have the answer too. She straightened out her shirt and pulled the sleeves over her hands that were sparkling slightly she hoped no one noticed. She crossed her arms tucking her hands into her armpits to hide the light.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black. You must be Kitten," she was shocked her knee her name but then she could see in his thoughts Paul running around boasting about his imprint and how amazing she was. She let out a soft laugh at the imagery. "May I asked you a couple questions?"

"Only if you...alpha dude...take me back through the forest and to my home. I'm not good at the forest paths yet." She looked towards the man who had yet to identify himself. He nodded that he would take her back through the woods. "Oh and tell Paul I'm safe. He worries." She pleaded and the alpha sighed but did as he was told sending a mental message out that she was safe and sound.

"How long have you had pink eyes?" She shrugged that was an easy question.

"Since Carlisle changed me. He thinks I'm a hybrid of sorts and that I might be the only one like me." She explained oversharing just a little bit but she was nervous babbling was bound to happen.

"Do you turn into a cat?" She bit her lip wanting to answer that but at the same time wanting to keep it a secret. She sighed be was clearly getting at something so she complied.

"I do."

"How long have you been able to do that?" She felt anxiety creep in her chest.

"Since I was a baby. My mom helped me master the talent. I was starting to get others before my father killed me." She explained so quietly only they could hear. "I have many powers now everyone I come in contact with I gain their powers as well. It's rather daunting." She hummed shaking her head.

"We have legends about you. The pink eyed angel." She frowned she was no angel she was half vampire she couldnt be something as pure as an angel. "Will you come by the res tomorrow so that I may expand on the legends with you and Paul of course?"


	11. Meeting the tribe

"We have legends about you. The pink eyed angel." She frowned she was no angel she was half vampire she couldnt be something as pure as an angel. "Will you come by the res tomorrow so that I may expand on the legends with you and Paul of course?" She looked at him unsure if she should be on their territory with out one of the Cullens there with her but that would break the treaty. She would have to trust Paul to keep her safe.

"Ok, I will come to the reservation tomorrow with Paul." She agreed as she looked at the man in the wheelchair. "I must be going now my family is worried I can hear them from here." She announced able to hear Rose's worried thoughts as well as Emmett's. Both of them worried a wolf had gone rogue and killed her in the heat of the moment. "Will you lead me home?" The man identified as the alpha nodded his head and jogged towards the woods. She gave one last look at Bella's house before following the running man. He phased as they entered the forest. She hopped into the tree to follow him.

The walk wasn't too long but he stopped aways from the Cullen house insisting this was as close as he could take her. She was going to argue with his logic but Paul appeared from behind the trees in his human form looking up at her in a tree. The worried look on his face faded once he got eyes on her and he was sure his alpha hadn't harmed her in any way.he reached a hand out and she jumped from the tree taking Paul's hand. The two of them made their way back to the house of worried people. She stepped inside and was met with Rosalie's worried glare.

"Where have you been?" She didn't ask it as unkindly as Kitten imagined she wanted to. She had every right to be worried about her. No one knew what could hurt her. Or if anything at all even could hurt her.

"I followed Edward when he broke up with Bella." Kitten started getting a disapproving look from Esme who came around the corner. "He led her into the forest to break up with her. And she chased after him leaving her lost and in an almost catatonic state." Esme covered her mouth in grief striking her. Rose looked annoyed her thoughts along the line of 'what idiot abandons a human in the woods' "so I brought her back to Charlie to make sure she was ok"

"You're such a sweet soul." Esme spoke gently through the pain in her voice and it was clear as day. She looked at Bella like a daughter and her son who had also left them left Bella in the woods to fend for herself. It wasn't fair.

"I met a man named Billy black.he wants me and Paul to go to the reservation tomorrow so he can tell me legends about the pink eyed angel." Kitten looked to Paul who nodded he had heard those legends. She should too because she may very well be the pink eyed angel in the stories. Rose looked to Emmett and then over to Carlisle as he entered the room.

"They may be correct in their legends of what you are. I've been doing some looking and the tribe is the only place that can really help." Carlisle spoke softly. "Having Paul with you, you should be safe...I think you should go."

Kitten looked to Rose because she was the one that carried the most weight for Kitten. She loved Rosalie with every fiber of her being and if she didn't want her to go she wouldn't. She waited quietly for her answer. Rose looked pained as she thought about it turning around to look at Emmett for support. After a few long moments Rosalie let out a heavy sigh.

"You should go. If they can provide information on what you are we will know how to keep you safe." Rose said softly looking at Kitten a strained look on her pretty face. Her thoughts were a mess with worry about her being on the reservation but she was growing to trust Paul and she'd see what Kitten can do when backed into a corner.

"Then I shall go tomorrow with Paul and see what I can learn." She hummed. "For now I'm going to bed. Keeping Bella calm was exhausting." She turned to go to bed when Rosalie spoke up again.

"You can influence emotion like jasper?''she asked. Kitten shrugged she didn't know she could do it until one day her and Paul were messing around and he got angry at his wolf brothers for interrupting and she calmed him down significantly.

"I can, I think I can make people feel angry or sad but I like to make people feel happy and calm." Kitten looked towards Esme and the woman brightened a little bit as she bent her mood out of the pain she felt from Edward leaving. "I don't like to mess with honest emotion though it's not fair to just take away someone's feelings." She announced letting her calm flow to Esme who finally looked ok, her face no longer drawn up in agony.

"Thank you," Esme said softly. "For even a moment of pain free time." She reached over and touched Kitten's shoulder.

"Anything for you Esme." She responded just as softly her pink eyes glowing a bit as she looked at the women she identified as a mother. "I'm going to bed now," she announced taking Paul's hand and letting the calm linger in Esme as she left the room. Her powers were much stronger then jasper's she could project emotion through rooms she didn't have to be looking at her target. She heard a quiet 'amazing' before she pulled Paul into her room and closed the door.

"You really are amazing." Paul smiled at her as they climbed into bed. She let out a soft laugh and curled into his chest feeling safe right here against him. She was nervous about tomorrow and what would come so instead of worrying about it she cuddled into Paul and went to sleep knowing he'd keep her safe.

Morning came much too quickly for Kitten's liking and she knew she had to go through with this or she would be letting Paul down most of all. She got dressed in a pale pink long sleeve shirt with black jeans and threw her hair up in a messy bun wanting to look as soft and non threatening as possible. Paul watched her with soft adoring eyes as she fretted about what she would wear and if she looked non threatening enough.

"You look fine," Paul promised. Kitten turned to look at him unsure but the look on his face gave her the confidence she needed. Drawing in a big deep breath and filling her lungs with unneeded air she nodded.

"Let's go," and just like that the two of them stepped out of the bed room. Kitten said goodbye to Rose and Emmett ,Carlisle and Esme were hunting. And off they went to the tribe territory. They walked at human pace due to Kitten's nerves and Paul didn't mind. It took them about twenty minutes walking to get to the Reservation. She stopped at the edge of the res and looked at Paul feeling out of place and worried someone might attack her for being on the reservation.

"Its ok I promise." Paul reached out to take her other hand in his. She hesitated but slowly allowed Paul to lead her onto the reservation and towards a small shack looking house. He let out a call she'd heard many times and suddenly people were piling out of the house including Billy in his wheelchair. Kitten quickly let go of Paul's hands, opting to hide behind him. She didn't like meeting new people. New people made her nervous even if they were wolves she could trust.

"Oh shit you weren't kidding when you said her eyes were pink," one of them spoke up and Kitten blushed opting to hid further behind Paul. She wanted these people to like her but she was taken by anxiety as they stood there. "Its so cool. I've never seen a vampire with pink eyes." He added and Kitten let out a soft thank you.

"That's because she isnt a vampire. She's an angel." Billy spoke up firmly like he knew that for a fact. None of these people knew how she got turned so how could they possibly know she wasn't a vampire of some sort. Kitten stepped out from behind Paul looking at Billy quizzically.

"I don't have wings of any sort and Carlisle's bite is what brought me back to life." She explained looking cautiously at the men around her that she didn't know. One of them looking angrier by the second

"There you have it she's a vampire." He said snarkily and Kitten frowned; he said that like it was the worst thing on the planet.

"Son. I know an angel when I see one. Our tribe has been telling legends of Angel's that come every thousands of years. You should know better." Billy addressed the moody teenager with long hair. He didn't look like he was a wolf yet but he was part of these stories for sure. His dad seemed to be an elder. "Come inside, dear." He encouraged her and Kitten slowly nodded letting Paul lead her into the small shack. It didn't seem like there was enough room for everyone but then she spotted a woman with scars down her face and she was struck with Sam's guilt.

"I can heal that," she spoke quietly as she left Paul's side to approach the woman and Sam. "Your face, I can heal it " she kept her tone quiet not wanting to startle them but she was giving them an option. If they wanted to tell her no that was fine. Billy watched in fascination and awe.

"Ok," the woman said gently allowing Kitten to approach her. Soft light began to glow from the girl's hands and she brought them up gingerly to the womans face. She stood there for a moment moving her hands in a pattern and soon enough she was pulling her hands back and smiling at her work. "Did it work?" Kitten glance around finding a pan she could see herself in and handing it to her feeling proud of her work. "Oh my god it did. You really are an angel." She opened her arms for a hug and Kitten accepted allowing the friendly gesture to take place.

"My theory further proven. She can heal, vampires cant do that." Billy pointed out as he wheeled up to the table a cocky look on his face but Kitten was so unsure Carlisle's venom had changed her after all or so she thought.

"But I have venom in my body. Carlisle saved me by biting me." She argued with Billy's logic. "I was dying, I think and they saved me with his venom." She explained and Billly looked perplexed for a moment.

"How did you die?" He asked and she looked at everyone in the room not wanting to share the painful memory.

"I'll show you." She walked over to billy and took one of his hands into both of hers and the memory began to play of her violent father stabbing her time and time again until he was sure she was dead before leaving the house. Rose finding her and bringing her to Carlisle and the change and pain that came with it. As soon as the memory was over she pulled her hands from Billy. "No on but Rose and Carlisle know the brutality in which I died. Now you know. Dont take that lightly."

"What you showed me was beautifully heartbreaking. I do believe with out Carlisle's assistance we would have lost you." Billy spoke softly and Paul shivered at the idea of losing his mate before he'd ever even met her. "I believe you are a hybrid. Part angel part shape shifter part vampire." He explained "but mostly angel the venom just made you indestructible." Kitten furrowed her eyebrows looking at him like he was crazy.

"How can you know that." She asked though she suspected she was indestructible after the run in with the red head. But that didnt explain how he knew. Billy smiled gently at her knowing he was freaking her out and trying to soften the edges.

" you are the angel we've been looking for, for hundreds of years." She still didn't understand why the tribe was looking for her or what she could do for them. Other than protect Paul. "There is a great war coming between the cold ones and us you are the key to our safety as a tribe."

"Cold ones?" She asked confused. Looking towards paul for a little bit of help.

"Vampires." He explained easily soothing his hand down her arms as Billy spoke knowing it was a lot to take in.

"The Cullens would never hurt you, I wouldn't allow it." Kitten stated firmly "and if the redhead in the woods hurts one of you I will deal with her." She growled at the idea of any of them getting hurt even if she didn't know them.

"Yeah but once they bite Bella the treaty is broken and they are free game," kitten frowned looking towards the vengeful wolf that she didnt understand his desire to kill the Cullens. That was her family.

"Bella is currently mourning the loss of Edward. You have your chance to get her to fall in love with you if you wish." Kitten snapped her eyes glowing and static appearing on her hands." But if you so much as think about hurting the Cullens I will destroy you." She promised. "Paul is my life but they are my family and I will not let harm come to them."


	12. Chapter 12

"We wouldnt let Jacob harm your family and we have talked about Bella being an exception to the treaty if that's still what she wants." Billy explained shaking his head. "Did more cullens stay?"

"Me, Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme stayed behind. I couldnt leave Paul or ask him to leave his pack, I'm sorry if that makes life for Bella harder. But leaving wasnt an option I feel drawn to Forks." billy just smiled knowingly which was really getting on Kittens nerves. What was he so smug about?

"The pink eyed angel we know of came to protect Forks from invisible threats. Came to spare human life as well as the tribe." Billy hummed softly. "So your pull to stay in Forks is probably that." He shrugged like she should know this. She didn't want to stay in Forks forever just a little while. While her family was in Forks. When they left so would she by then Paul would be ready to leave his pack surely. Billy looked at her when she got quiet able to tell she was thinking the way her eyes moved from her hands to Paul.

"I would leave the pack for you," paul murmured so quietly no one else heard it. A small smile pulled on her lips and she snapped out of her thoughts reassured by his words. He loved her enough to leave his pack, it was enough to make her eyes most over.

"Later," she said softly before looking at Billy. "So I'm an angel hybrid not a vampire hybrid or am I both and that's what makes me so strong?" Kitten asked figuring he was all knowing on the subject but this time he shrugged.

"The stories arent specific about why you are strong. The pink eyed angel comes and goes every thousands of years. Each time in a different form. Last time she appeared as a cat. Stories say that she never remembers visiting Forks no matter how long she stays but she's never been in love like you are." Kitten made a face, his tales had to be partly untrue. She hadn't been alive thousands of years, she was only 18 and she'd just turned 18 too on the day she was killed.

"So is that it. That all your knowledge?" Kitten asked sweetly not wanting to come off rude but unimpressed with what he'd given her. Not even sure if she believed what he was spouting. Billy shrugged indicating that was most of the information.

"You're different then the other Angel's so I dont know for sure." Billy admitted. "But I'm positive you're here to protect the tribe."

"Uh,huh" kitten ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Paul uncertain. She was ready to be done here, the discussion of what she was irritating her slightly. He wasnt sure about any of it but that she was here to protect the tribe. He sounded like a crazy old man.

"While you're here why dont we meet the pack" Paul spoke excitedly hoping to change the sour feeling Billy left in her mouth. Taking her hand and leading her away from Billy and into the living room where they were all sitting in awe of Emily's face. "Kit, this is Jared and Embry and Quil." Kitten looked as he pointed to each one. They each slowly turned and waved.

"Nice to meet you all, and you next to the pretty girl must be the alpha." Kitten guessed and Paul chuckled embarassed that he'd forgotten to introduce his alpha.

"That's Sam and his fiance Emily," paul hummed and Kitten's smile brightened a bit with the name of the girl and his alpha. She was glad she was able to help his alpha in that way. Maybe he owed her a favor in return.

"Are you expecting any other shifters to join?" Kitten asked curiously and the whole room looked at Jacob who was talking animatedly with his father. Great so the one with the vengeful mind would soon be a shifter "does he know?" Sam shook his head.

"Hes more focused on Bella tight now and he knows about shifter and vampires but he doesnt know hes set to be one." Sam added running his hand lovingly over Emily's face appreciating the lack of her scar teasing his guilt though the accident was not his fault. He was practicing phasing with out needing to be angry and Emily came out just as he phased and his paw cause her face just right.

"Well Bella could use the focus with Edward leaving." Kitten hummed more to herself than anyone else. "Paul, I'd like to go home. Ask Carlisle about this angel theory and take a nap."

"You can sleep?" One of the boys asked curiously. She thought his name was Jared and he seemed nice at the moment. She didnt mind answering his question. She could hear his thoughts and he was full of questions.

"Yes I can sleep, I can cry, I can blush. A lot of things typical vampires can not do." She tugged Paul over to the couch to sit down. She figured she'd give them the chance to ask whatever questions about her they had before going home to Carlisle to ask about the angel thing.

Paul sat as she told him too laughing when the questions started to get ridiculous 'can you pee?' 'Do you need to shower' 'can you eat anything other than fruit or sugar?' 'Will your teeth rot?' Kitten couldnt help but be fascinated by their questions even if they were largely ridiculous. They were frivolous questions none that really helped get to know her. They werent fishing for information to hurt her they were just curious teenage boys.

Her and Paul sat there until it go dark answering question after question no matter how crazy and if she didnt know the answer she promised to find out and let them know. When dark fell Kitten sadly bid them goodnight and pulled Paul with her back through the forest just assuming he wanted to be near her for the night. Though she probably should have asked him. The came crashing through the front door giggling about the questions.

They were met with Rosalie who whisked her away from Paul and checked her for injuries. Paul let out a wounded noise he'd never let anyone hurt her and he wished Rose would trust him every now and again. Emmett looked at him in sympathy, hed never had a problem with the wolves he thought they were cool but he was alone in his thoughts.

"What did Billy say?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs as Rose finished checking her over. Kitten's nose curled.

"A lot of gibberish." Kitten grunted as she straightedge her shirt. "Claimed I was an angel of some sort meant to save the tribe from a war with the cold ones." She shook her head. "Then he said I'm different then the angel so hes not sure about it other than I'm there to protect the tribe from something." Rose curled up her nose in confusion and disgust. Why would she be meant to protect their arch enemies. Other than the fact she was in love with one.

"He may be right that your an angel hybrid. The rest of it I'm not sure. I'll have to do some research." Carlisle hummed interestedly in what she had said. "Saddling you with saving the tribe from some war we know nothing about is a lot and unfair to you."

"Even if you are an angel hybrid you're only 18 and it's not your job to save a tribe of people from some unknown vampire source." Rose said strictly always the one to mother her but Kitten didn't mind she knew where Rose was coming from and she wasnt going to yell at her for it.

"It was weird, but I like the other wolves. They asked weird questions that had no bearing on my strength or abilities." Kitten laughed as she wrapped her arms around Paul. "I didn't feel like they were prying to get info on how to hurt me. There just a bunch of teenage boys."

"The wolves are all teenagers?" Emmett asked as if that changed the way he felt about the wolves in the first place. Which with Emmett you never know what triggers his brain to do things. She loved him like he was.

"Younger teens too, 16, 17, Jacob will be 15 when he phases. I'm the oldest at 19 apart from Sam who is 21." Rosalie looked like something was bothering her. Kitten pry a little in her head seeing that she was realizing the wolves had no choice. They couldnt pot out of being a wolf, they didnt ask to ever be a wolf the change just happens one day.

"Teens who didn't ask to be monsters." Rose looked over to Carlisle for a moment making the connection quickly. "I'm sorry I ever thought less of the wolves, it still make take some getting used too but I will be a kinda gentler Rose when it comes to them." She said softly looking at Paul who was the only adult besides his alpha controlling a group of teenage boys who could turn into wolves.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're right though, angel hybrid or not it's not your job to protect the tribe from something unknown. That's what we change for. We can protect our home from vampires just fine." He gently ran his hand over her head until It came to rest on her shoulder. She sighed debating on where her responsibility lie.

"I dont know, i want to go to bed and think about it in the morning." Kitten grunted grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him towards her bedroom. A faint 'be safe you two love birds' received a middle finger from the girl on a mission to her bed.

Paul followed diligently as they made it to her room. Niether of them bothered to shed clothing just climbed on the bed with each other. Kitten setting her head on Paul's chest.Silence took them for a little while. His fingers threading through her hair. Her tracing shapes on his chest a small smile on her face.

"Would you really leave your pack for me?" It was a timid question because that was asking a lot. Not that she was asking him to leave his pack right now bit she might have to in the future. To stay with her family to stay by Rose. He gently stroked a finger from her temple down her cheekbone to her lips looking her in the eye.

"I would.the pack is important to me but you are my imprint and if you needed or asked me to I would separate from the pack." He admitted rubbing his nose gently against hers before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, I'm happiest with you." He promised kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Will you grow old?" She asked sadness suddenly creeping into her chest. The idea of him growing old and dying wasn't something she could handle. She understood being immortal you lost people but the love of your life?

"As long as I continue to phase I will stay physically 19. So no I wont grow old" he reassured her knowing for a fact the legend was clear as long as you kept phasing you stopped aging. "And I love being a wolf and I love you so I wont ever stop." He hummed drawing his fingers through her hair. She rubbed her fingers against his chest where they were resting.

"Good, I can't lose you." She sniffled at the idea and he quickly gushed her bringing her in closer to his body pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You wont, now get some sleep we'll practice your powers in the morning." He encouraged and she let out a small laugh. He was always eager to see what she could do and to be honest so was she. Snuggling in closer she laid her head on his chest tucked under his chin and closed her eyes.

She woke the next morning eager to get to her practice, finding Carlisle at the computer with Esme over his shoulder. Emmett and Rose had gone hunting, Rose had left Kitten a note so she wpuldnt worry. As she waited for Paul to wake up , not wanting to wake him up to early she walked over to Carlisle.

"What are you finding?" Carlisle looked at her before letting out a soft disappointed sign. Meaning he was unhappy with his findings.

"Nothing much of importance, there are a few tribal legends about a pink eyed demon. And all my research on angel is coming up empty" well that wasnt news she wanted. She wasn't some kind of demon she knew that for sure but she might be something else.

"What about fallen angels?" Esme and Carlisle both looked at her in aw because they hadnt thought of that category. "My mom used to talk about a fallen angel with my name I just assumed we were two different people or my mom saw the future. " kitten hummed.

"I'll look into that while you go practice your mate is up," carlisle announced as he looked towards where Paul was standing in the door way a small smile on his face as he looked at her. She squealed and ran over to him pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"You up to practice?" She asked as she ran her fingers though his hair noticing he was a little hotter then usual a worry look came over her face. "Carlisle can wolves run a fever?" She ask placing her cook hands on either side of Paul's face. His eyes were a little hazy too. Carlisle got up quickly and nudged Kitten out of the way.

"He does seem to be hotter then normal." Carlisle worried as he felt the young man's forehead and looked at his hazy eyes. "Get him back to bed and call Sam see if they've seen anything like this before." Kitten nodded. Gently she nudged Paul back into the bedroom and onto the bed where he landed easily on the pillows eager to go back to sleep. Kitten dug through his pants finding his cell phone and quickly finding sam in his contacts before hitting call.

"Paul? What's wrong?" Sam answered after one ring. Knowing his wolves and who called for no reason and who only called in emergencies.

"It's Kitten. Paul is sick I think, is it possible for him to run a fever? Is this sickness something you know about?" She was completely frantic as she looked at her sick mate hating that she couldnt heal whatever was happening inside his body.

"Calm down first of all,"

"Calm down?! He's a mess on my bed curled up with the pillows like they are his babies! What's wrong with him!" Kitten demanded nearly stomping her foot at the annoyance of being told to calm down.

"Some of the pack experience a second sickness. I did, we think jacob will, we are sure what causes it." He paused sounding like he was leaving a room. "He's best where he's at that way if he needs fluids Carlisle can help him. The second sickness is almost worst then the first." Sam warned and her stomach stopped she wanted to be sick.

"What can I do for him while we wait through this?" Kitten was desperate to do anything to help her mate. She would do absolutely anything if it helped him right now. Sam could feel her desperation over the phone and decided to play nice.

"Rotate ice packs to keep him cool, soup if you have it, rags to wipe down the sweat. And when in doubt let Carlisle give him some iv fluids. This should pass in a week maybe two." Kitten wanted to cry. Two weeks of her mate suffering and there was little she could do to help him other than to manage his symptoms.

"Thank you Sam." Kitten was greatful he was kind to her when he didn't have to be even though she had healed his fiancee's face.she was used to people being cruel.

"And dont let him phase until it's over or theres a chance he'll get stuck in wolf form." Sam advised and Kitten looked at Paul who was now petting the pillow and baby talking to it. There would be no phasing for him.

"Got it. Bed rest. Now I must go before he starts kissing the pillow." Kitten let out a short laugh before hanging up. She walked out to Carlisle "I need an ice pack or two and he says if Paul cant eat or drink for you to give him iv fluids." She spoke and Esme rushed to get the ice packs from the freezer. Carlisle nodded though he felt a little conflicted that they wanted the sick wolf to stay here with them. It felt a little like abandonment in Carlisle's eyes. But he kept quiet. Kitten heard the thoughts though and she looked like she might be considering it.

"Here you are sweetie." Esme handed her two ice packs and a few rags to wipe the sweat from Paul's face and back. She let out a quiet thank you before retreating into the room.

She spent the next week keeping ice packs on him and taking a rag to his sweet. But she never once left his side, always stroking his hair or singing to him quietly. She stayed as close as she possibly could with out cause him pain and that was difficult for her. She wanted to get closer but too close and Paul's skin was on fire. This sickness didnt seem to be getting better but sometime during the second week the fever finally broke. Carlisle had been giving him IV fluids since mid week one. Paul was starting to make sense again.

Asking for her to be closer to him because he missed feeling her contact. She couldnt help but wonder why Sam let Paul go through this at their house when his home was with the other wolves. Was sam getting ready to kick Paul out of the pack? And why what would be the purpose of that. It made her head spin to think about but Carlisle was thinking about it too as well as Esme it just seemed strange he let his go through this second fever.

"Its called the alpha fever. It's his body getting ready for another wolf throw down or to be kicked out of a pack." Carlisle said quietly to Kitten while Paul slept in the other room. "That's why it will probably happen to jacob his blood line is rightful alpha but I'm afraid Paul's on the end of getting kicked out of his pack and this is his body preparing him to be his own alpha."

"What kind of things does it change other than making him crazy for two weeks?" Esme asked a raised eyebrow.

"His wolf will be bigger possibly a different color, his teeth sharper. That kind of thing nothing that effects the imprint." Carkisle reassured Kitten who just shook her head looking across to Rose who was letting out a sigh, she wasnt a huge fan of having the wolve around but it sounded like he was going to be around a lot more.

"Why would they kick him from the pack?" Rosalie asked. "He does everything they ask" kitten just shook her head again. It was her fault. She was going to get him kicked from his pack simply because she was different.


	14. Chapter 14

"Me." Kitten spoke softly and everyone looked at her even Emmett who was busy trying all of Edward's shoes together. "He spends a lot of time with me. They don't know what I am and they dont want me on their land but they can't expel me without expelling Paul." She explained and Carlisle looked like he was connecting the dots.

"So they had you over yesterday to see how you did and somehow you failed their test." Carlisle spoke a frown on his face." That's very unfair of them."

"I don't fit their angel definition so they don't want me near the tribe." Kitten looked at Carlisle before looking at her best friend. "I'm going to go talk to Sam please watch on Paul while I'm gone" she begged looking mostly at her best friend and slowly Rose nodded promising that she would take care of Paul while she confronted Sam.

She took off through the trees across treaty lines, her mine racing the whole time. Why have her over at all if you were planning on kicking Paul from the pack? Had she done something wrong? Had she offended the pack in some way? Was healing Emily's face not enough of a gesture of trust? So many questions rolled around in her head and she couldn't answer any of them with reasoning. Kitten told herself to remain calm, maybe there was a rational excuse but part of her boiled knowing they were doing this to Paul behind his back.

She landed on the res feeling even more confused then when she left. Kitten scanned the people she could see before spotting Sam. Her chest puffed out and her eyes glowed slightly as she stormed over to Sam and grabbed his shirt by the collar."We need to talk" she spoke unkindly. "AND we can do it here infront of everyone or in the trees privately." She left the decision up to him. Sam was unsure of the better choice so he picked where their would be witnesses of her behavior and decided on staying put.

"Here is good." He hummed and she let got of his shirt and shrugged. She didnt care who knew what she was about to announce. Though as alpha he might care when his others find out he kicked Paul from the pack with out so much as a good bye.

"Why did you kick Paul out of the pack?" Her voice loud enough that they all heard and looked confused to Sam who was wishing he had taken this co conversation into the trees. "That's why the second fever happens. What did Paul do to deserve such callousness?"

"You kicked Paul out of the pack?" One of the other asked looking pissed off. The other one just looked sad.

"Paul was a liability, his anger is too volatile and hes met his mate so he didnt need the pack any more." Sam tried to explain in a way it didnt sound like he was blaming Paul for this choice. "He needs to be a free wolf he can protect humans better that way." Sam gave a bullshit excuse and Kitten saw right through it.

"Liar, I order you to tell the truth," she demanded unsure if it would work.

"Paul's anger was too unstable and with you being his mate that makes things even more unpredictable. We cant risk that kind of instability. We dont even know for sure what you are and what you can do which makes you a danger to the tribes. And it's unfair to ask paul to stay away from his imprint so I cut him from the pack." Sam spewed his eyes wife in shock like he couldnt believe he was telling her all of this when he didnt even know her. She hummed acknowledging her powers clearly including ordering someone to tell the truth.

"You dont trust him or me to keep your secret. So you kicked him. Pathetic." Kitten snarled and turned to leave

"You have to understand I have to do what's best for the tribe." Sam begged knowing how bad what he had said sounded.

"Oh I understand." She jumped into a tree. "I'm not sure Paul will but whatever. He doesnt need you now. He has a new family." She spat snarkily before quickly taking off in the trees in the way home. Her heart hurt for Paul who didnt deserve to be so coldly treated but her and him they would be an unstoppable team to protect Forks from monsters but first she had to break it too him that he had been betrayed. And that wasnt something she was looking forward too.

Arriving home she walked at human pace into the home. She didnt make her way to her room right away she went up to Esme and wrapped her arms around the woman. The mother figure quickly returned the hug pressing a gently kiss to the top of her head and rubbing her back in soothing circles. Unsure what was wrong but sure enough that she was upset and needed comfort. Kitten took a deep breath trying not to start crying.

"I have to talk to Paul." Kitten sighed slowly pulling away from the woman. She looked around the room noticing Rose was missing, she quickly made her way to her bedroom. Uncertain of what she was going to find. Worry creased her forehead as she entered the room. Rosalie was holding an ice pack to his forehead and Emmett was sitting in the corner of the room looking a tad bit jealous. "What's going on?"

"His fever spiked again when you left. So I thought some ice packs were warranted. What did you find out?" Rose asked and Paul's eyes opened to look at her, his eyes glassy. Kitten shook her head. Walking over towards Rose. She set her hand on her best friend's hand and projected her thoughts and what just happened into Rose's head so she would know but it would be a secret for now. Paul was too I'll to be talking about him being kicked from the packs. Rosalie watched with wrapt attention as the scene played out behind her eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Paul and I have been working on it. I can almost do it with out touching someone." She hummed sliding onto the bed with her sweaty man stroking the sweat off his front with one of the clothes by the bed. "Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone." She hummed kissing one of Paul's temples.

"Of course that's what sisters do for each other." Rose hummed before looking over at her husband letting out a soft huff and rolling her eyes. "Even if it made my husband jealous." She slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Emmett who was still pouting a bit.

"Shouldnt be jealous I am a one woman man," paul grunted though his voice was gravely. Kitten let out a soft laugh shaking her head as she rubbed his chest gently. Rose even giggled a little bit, emmett just smiled now that his wife was in his arms.

"Sleep" kitten hummed kissing his cheek lightly. She knew she needed to tell hin but right now he was just too dick for her to break his heart. Paul shrugged and nuzzled into her before going to sleep his head against her chest. She glanced over and Rose who nodded and took Emmett out of the room. Leaving the two of them alone.

It was another two weeks before the fever broke and Paul felt good enough to eat. It was something small but it was something more than he had been eating. Kitten was ecstatic that he was getting better but there was a deep sadness about the pack and she didn't want to tell him but she knew she needed to. No matter how much pain it might cause him.

"Paul we gotta talk," she spoke softly as the shared a raspberry pack. Paul looked at her concerned.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" He looked so scared in that split second like his whole world was about to be taken away.

"No baby, I love you very much." She reassured him. "Its about the pack and your illness." She started to tell him when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She grunted. What was Bella doing at the house. "Hold on Bella just arrived." She grunted as she climbed off the bed and stepped out of the room answering the door since the others were hunting."bella." She sighed the girl was so heart broken Kitten could feel it deep in her bones.

"Is he here?" Kitten shook her head slightly. Edward was somewhere in Brazil avoiding his feelings for Bella. "Is alice here?" Kitten shook her head again. Alice and Jasper hadnt returned from Denali yet though they should be back soon. "Are you alone in staying back?" Kitten let out a sigh and shook her head again.

"Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are all here they just went hunting for the moment." Kitten hummed looking at Bella sadness in her eyes "if you want I can give you Esme's email and you can talk to her about what's going on in your head."

"You think she'd talk to me?" Bella asked unsure of herself. This whole breakup having shaken Bella to the core of her being.

"I know she'd talk to you. She loves you very much." Kitten promised grabbing a sheet of paper and writing down Esme's email and then ripping it off and handing it to Bella. "Now go, go home where you're safe I will have Alice come visit when she arrives home." She hummed looking at Bella who was still stalling.

"Can I go up to his room really quick?" Kitten heaved out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Please"


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella you're just going to hurt yourself. Please go home. Don't make me call charlie." kitten threatened and Bella looked betrayed by her simply for telling her no. "He was real, he left and you have to move on." She added not trying to be hurtful but trying to get through to Bella the house was no longer for her. It wasn't working. "Fine but hurry." She opened the door letting her in.

"Thank you," Bella hummed as she walked into the house and quickly upstairs to Edward's bedroom. Kitten didn't bother to follow her. If she jacked some of Eddie's things so be it. Hes the one that fucked off to Brazil after the breakup instead of sticking around like a normal person. She waited for Bella by the stairs wanting to get back to Paul's side already.

After what felt like forever Bella exited the room and jogged back downstairs looking meek and like she might have stolen something for sure but Kitten didn't care. She ushered Bella out of the house and closed the door before quickly making her way back to Paul climbing into bed with him.

"Sorry, where was I?" She threaded her fingers through his hair looking at him unsure of herself and the place she'd left off at. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Something about the pack," ah, now, kitten remembered she was about to crush his heart. Her face sunk and she curled in to get closer to him just in case he got too upset and needed help calming down.

"Right, about your illness." Kitten sighed and looked at him with sad pink eyes. "Good news is you're an alpha now. Leader of your ways. The lone wolf." He looked at her confused. "Bad news is you cant go back to sam Uley and his pack." Paul didnt know how to react. "They kicked you from the pack." She explained and now he looked angry, she stroked his chest to keep him from getting too angry.

"Why?!" Kitten let out a heavy sigh as she looked at him. "No absolutely not they cant kick me out because of you." He growled shaking his head refusing that answer.

"Its both of us. They dont trust you not to expose their secret because your to volatile is what he said." Kitten explained and Paul began to shake and she panicked quickly trying to change his mood by calming herself. But it only help marginally. "You're still too sick to phase" she begged worried tears springing to her eyes and he immediately calmed down. His shaking stopped and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she began to openly cry

"No baby no it's not your fault," he quickly comforted her rubbing her back and rolling closer to her body. He hated to see her cry especially over something she had no control over. He was furious hed been kicked from the pack for stupid reasons in his book but maybe he could get used to this whole lone wolf thing. He was more angry they were trying to pin this on Kitten being unsafe when they wasn't nearly the case at all. "They were just looking for an excuse to kick me out since all I did was bitch about needing to protect Bella from the redhead."

"Victoria rightfully so wants her revenge. They murdered her mate and in this world it's often an eye for an eye." Kitten shuddered at the thought of losing Paul. She would hunt whoever killed him to the ends of the earth and set the world a blaze with fire if something were to happen to him. "However shes going about it wrong." Kitten hummed knowing how often the boys patrolled the forest trying to keep up with her. "Teasing the wolves is going to get her killed. I don't tolerate taunting."

"I bet we can catch her on our own no help from the stupid Uley pack." Paul hummed stroking a few tears off her face a small smile on his face. "Just me and you against the world." Kitten giggled hearing the door open and the soft voice of Rosalie enter the home. Everyone much be home and then she heard Alice and she let out a sigh of relief she was worried they would stay away as long as Edward did but that wasn't the case.

"Why does it smell like Bella in here?" Rose asked in a concerned tone. Kitten slowly climbed out of bed with Paul wiping the remainder of her tears from her face as she joined the family entering the house.

"I let Bella in to get some stuff from Edward's room" she explained and suddenly all eyes were on her as if she'd done something horribly wrong. It made tears well up in her eyes again. She had done wrong she could hear it in their thoughts. "I'm sorry I thought it might help her move on." She choked out

"How so?!" Alice screeched at her and the tears began to fall down her face as Alice yelled at her. "What fucked up logic is that?!"

"Hey!" Rose and Paul snapped at the same time. Paul finding his way out of bed to aid his imprint sensing her distress and Rose did not tolerate people yelling at Kitten for things that especially were not her fault or things she was pressured into doing.

"Bella wouldn't go away, so she let her up to the room and then kicked her out and told her not to come back." Paul supplied the whole encounter to his knowledge though it was shotty. He did his best to remember so the blame would come off Kitten. "Oh she gave her Esme's email."

"You did what?!" Alice screeched again and Kitten covered her ears, the volume hurting her ears. "Edward asked us not to have contact with Bella. And here you are defying every bit of that." Kitten started full on crying with that and in a second she was a small black cat at Paul's feet.

"Way to go Alice. " Emmett snarled at his sister. "So what. Esme loves bella let them have this. Do you have to be so hard on her?" Paul leaned down and picked up the small black cat into his arms and kissed the top of it's head. Feeling overprotective of her in this form. Worried she was some how weaker in her cat form. She wasn't but they hadn't explored her powers while she was like this.

"Poor thing," Esme gushed as she walked over to Paul and reached out waiting for permission to pet Kitten. Paul let out a grunt but nodded his head allowing her to pet Kitten's head. "Just trying to help Bella not hurt so much."

"What she did was dangerous! Who knows what Bella took of Edward's!" Alice stomped her foot like a child and Kitten hissed from Paul's arms. Alice looked startled when she got hissed at. "That wasn't hers to give."

"If it made Bella feel less insane then what is the problem?" Emmett snapped at his sister. His arm around Rosalie who was very quiet about all of this. Never really caring for Bella in the first place.

"Charlie did call me in yesterday to look her over. She's very depressed, perhaps having some of Edward's things will sooth her." Carlisle spoke up in Kitten's defence. Kitten purred her approval of what Carlisle was saying and Paul let out a small laugh as she purred. The rumbling causing a ticking feeling in his chest. "Speaking of has Kitten spoken to you about your illness?"

It took a minute but suddenly Kitten was in her human (or whatever she was) form again. In Paul's arms looking at the rest of her family her tears no longer falling down her face but still in her eyes ready to fall at the slightest distress. For such a powerful being she sure was moody.

"I did." Kitten hummed turning her head to look at Paul.

"I'm furious but ready to try the whole lone wolf thing." Paul hummed having come to trust the Cullens or some of them. He didn't trust Alice and he wasn't sure about Jasper but Emmett and Rose as well as Carlisle and his wife were trust worthy in his eyes. "Maybe I can catch victoria on my own." He suggested emmett let out a small laugh because he was realizing him and Paul were not that different in the first place.

"Paul needs to rest a few more days before you can even practice." Carlisle warned and Kitten nodded setting her hands on top of Paul's that were around her. "You two go back to resting. We will be out here." Carlisle encouraged and Kitten nodded gently dragging Paul back to the bed where she felt he belonged for now.

"Just a few more days. Plus I can practice this…." Kitten focused on Paul's eyes and she concentrated as hard as she could thinking of the first time they met and all the fun they had in the woods and how much she loved him. She projected that all onto him as he laid there watching in awe as she projected her thoughts into his head. Paul looked at her vibrant pink eyes as the thoughts ended and was impressed by her yet again. "Did it work?"

"Oh it worked for sure," paul let out a small laugh shaking his head. "You weren't even touching me, that was so good!" He encouraged and reached out to touch her face. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll show you again" she smiled brightly as she focused on the gold specs in his irises. Sending more thoughts and feelings his way.

"What's going on in here?" Jasper's voice drew her out of her focus. Startled she looked away from Paul her thoughts directionless for a moment before they fell on Jasper and suddenly she was projecting the thoughts of love she felt for Paul on Jasper unintentionally. Jasper just stood there relishing the good feelings. "Can you show me something else?" Jasper asked clearing his throat enjoying the emotions she was showing him.

"Um I can try. Come sit down." Kitten scooted up on the bed making room for Jasper. Paul grunted not thrilled at being that close to a vampire but knowing full well that these people were Kitten's family. Slowly jasper approached and sat down and looked at Kitten. "Now I'm still practicing but I'll try." She promised and closed her eyes for a moment to prepare before looking directly at Jasper.


	16. Chapter 16

She gave him all the fun times the two of them had while she was human and up to her being changed and how she felt about him being in her life and her thoughts on how strong he was for not biting Bella the night of her birthday and how proud of him she was. All the soft family feelings she felt. Her eyes were bright until she blinked everything fading away from Jasper just like that.

"That's amazing, you can project thought and emotion." Jasper was in awe as he looked from her to Paul shocked that they'd managed to practice such a skill and have her master it with such speed though he didn't know for sure how long they had actually worked on such a talent. "What others are you working on?" He asked out of curiosity.

"We were practicing my fire and ice skills before he got sick. I thought I needed to work on his sheild but with Edward gone there is no true way to test if his shield is working." Kitten hummed pushing her fingers through Paul's hair.

"I'd be willing to practice with you," jasper added and Kitten smiled at the gesture but Jasper was flammable and that could end badly though there were other things they could practice with Paul watching to make sure it's all safe. "Even if it causes me some pain." He volunteered.

"I would never test my fire power on or around you Jazz that could kill you." She frowned looking at him in worry for a moment before calming herself. "But I could practice some other powers that I refuse to practice on Paul…." A sly smile slid onto her face and she giggle almost maniacally. " like my electrical current powers. I'm trying to get it to happen to someone with out touching them."

"Sounds like a plan. We will start practice tomorrow. Just dont tell Alice." Jasper ruffled Kitten's hair before walking out of the room a soft aura about him as he did. She could tell he felt as soft as she did because they were feeding on each others emotions. She waited until he was out of the room to look back at Paul.

"Is it ok with you?" She hadnt thought to ask before hand but when he mentioned Alice she thought about Paul. The wolf looked up from where he was laying on the bed a lazy smile on his face.

"Of course it's ok with me." Paul reached out both his arms and pulled her against him. "Getting to see your vampire siblings get hurt is going to be amusing." He teased pressing a kiss to her temple. "But really seeing you get stronger is going to be bad ass." He hummed and she blushed hiding her face in his neck.

The next day rolled around and Kitten was loving practicing her powers on Jasper and Emmett who had decided to join just to see how much pain he could actually tolerate. Paul stood back and watched closely proud of every step she took forward and got stronger. Everything was going fine until they heard a car pull up. Kitten knew immediatly who it was.

She climbed into the nearest tree, telling Paul to phase and telling Jaspwr and Emmett to go inside before the angry man in the car got to the door. Everyone did as they were told not wasting a second concerned about who was in the car. Paul sat by her tree in wolf form keeping himself back from the driveway but close enough he could see but not be seen. Worried pink eyes watched as an overbearing white man in a wife beater stepped out of the car and stormed up to the door.

"Open up damnit!" The man banged on the door and Kitten flinched from where she was. As if he could hurt her ever again. Carlisle came to the door looking exasperated.

"Nick" carlisle said slowly as he opened the door. "I thought we agreed you werent welcome here?" He sighed knowing how upset Rose would be to see him. He glanced up at the trees assuring himself that Kitten was safe in the trees.

"Where's my daughter damnit. I know you've done something with her!" He shouted at Carlisle and Kitten flinched again. "When I left her…" carlisle looked at the man a hard look coming across his features.

"When you left her to die. My daughter Rose brought her to me to save her life and that is what I did." Carlisle spoke more firmly then Kitten had ever heard before. It gave her confidence that she was loved in this household.

"Impossible!" He snarled knowing full well he had nearly decapitated her when he was making his cuts. So she wouldnt survive. His freak daughter wasnt supposed to survive and her magic would die with her.

"Is it?" Kitten jumped down from her tree as more cullens gathered in the door way and on the porch. Emmett looking ready to rip her father to shreds. Paul stepped out of the trees next to Kitten letting out a low warning growl. Her father whipped around to face her his jaw dropping when he saw not one scar and her vibrant pinky eyes.

"I left you to die, you and your weird magic." He hissed stepping away from Carlisle and stepping towards Kitten. Paul let out another warning growl curling around Kitten. Nick glared at Paul uninterested in whatever he had to say as he growled. "You people theres something wrong with you people!" He screamed gesturing wildly to the Cullens.

"Dont talk about them that way." Kitten ordered anger starting to fuel her actions as she remembers this man can no long hurt her. But quite the opposite.

"What are you going to do about it you little bitch?" He challenged and Kitten projected her pain cells onto her father watching him crumple like a little child in the fetal position shouting. "You're a witch!" He cried as she continued to cause him pain from where she stood.

"I am not. You always said I had this magic about me I've simply learned how to use it." Kitten smirked as she let him up from the pain cells for a moment her palms crackling with electrocution but Carlisle shook his head and Kitten whined

"You could stop his heart." He explained and Kitten glared. Maybe she wanted to end his life.after all he had done to her all her life. The torture and pain. He deserved to die for what he had done to her and Carlisle was stopping her. She looked to Paul who wasnt on the same wave length as Carlisle either and then she heard a voice.

"Carlisle, he stabbed her over 50 times and slit her throat. Leaving her to bleed out and die." Rosalie had appeared on the porch looking on as the human got to his feet again."we dont know what other abuse she suffered let her kill him." She encouraged.

Paul whipped his wolf head around to look at the human who charged at Kitten. Hands going for her throat. He grabbed him up in his mouth and threw his as far away from Kitten as possible. The man landed bleeding at Jasper's feet. Everyone held their breath but Jasper simply stepped inside where he could be safe from the smell of blood.

"Killing humans is wrong Rosalie," carlisle sighed. "No matter what they've done to you."

"No matter what they've done?!" Rosalie snapped looking at Carlisle furious with his statment. "He stabbed her and left her to die. Lord knows what else abuse she suffered at his hands and you think killing him is wrong yet you didnt condemn edward when he killed Esme's ex husband for the abuse he inflicted upon her!" Kitten looked up at Carlisle having never been told Esme's story before. It made her heart hurt from the woman.

"Humans are weak. It makes us monsters to kill them." Carlisle sighed watching as paul crept up on the human again going to pick him up in his mouth and shake him till he was dead. But a voice in his head stopped him.

"I dont want to be a monster. I dont want you to be a monster. Let's just retreat. Disappear for a few days." Kitten was speaking quietly inside his mind as if anyone could hear her any way. He stopped in his tracts and turned around wrapping himself around Kitten who was clearly aching. She jumped into the nearest tree "follow me" she instructed with out saying a word to the Cullens she headed into the forrest.

"See what you did Carlisle saved a piece of scum good for you. You can drag his bloody body to the hospital because I'm not allowing you to bring that man inside this house." Rosalie was practically foaming at the mouth. Emmett matched her anger after learning the abuse one of his favorite people suffered he wanted to kill him too. "God only knows when she's gonna come back thanks to you."

"I just"

"No Carlisle. Just nothing. You value his evil life over your daughters you made that pretty clear." Emmett snapped before following his wife inside the house to find and explain to Esme what just happened.

Kitten jumped from tree to tree until she found the small one bed room house that was abandon and needed fixing up but for right now it was far enough away from the Cullens to keep her mind clear. She could fix it up herself but she hoped Paul would join her in restoring it. But right now all she wanted to do was cry in Paul's arms. She hopped down from her tree and Paul phased looking at the house as he slipped his shorts up.

"Needs some work but its perfect." Paul hummed admiring her choice of abandon homes. He looked to her and realized the tears starting to fall down her face and realized now wasnt the time to talk about renovation. He scooped her up in his arms sitting down on the ground. His back against a tree stump. "Shh baby its ok," he tried to sooth her but she cried nonetheless.

"I'm a monster, you heard Carlisle. I wanted to kill my father. That makes me a monster " she cried pressing her face into Paul's chest shaking her head. She had wanted her father to hurt like she did every stab wound every slash of the blade. But she didnt want to be a monster.

"You're not a monster. He was wildly abusive right?" Paul asked quietly afraid of the answer really.

"Paul the last night of my life he stabbed me 27 times and then slit my throat and left me to bleed out on the floor.." kitten hummed the memories and pain aching through her body as she brought it up. Paul was furious and he shook for a moment before cooking back down and remembering she needed him to be steady ground right now.

"You have every right to want to kill him love, he tried to kill you I'm sure more than once." Paul sighed as he stroked his fingers through her hair kissing the top of her head after a moment

"I think he killed my mother too," she knew he killed her mother she just couldnt prove it. "I KNOW he killed my mother." She said more definitively through her tears. She wished she could see ghosts or talk to the dead just to see her mother again.

"He sounds like the monster to me. Not you darling." Paul was gently with his words as he kissed the side of her face shaking his head. "Why dont you fix up the shack or start to and I'll go have a conversation with carlisle." He suggested and she nodded wiping her tears from her face.

"Ok dont be too harsh though," paul hummed a sweet sounding laugh and it filled Kitten's heart with love and affection.

"Promise." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head "I love you" she felt herself melt into a puddle. As he headed off to have a conversation with Carlisle about who was the real monster. He was surprised then when he got back to the house there was already an argument happening between Rose and Carlisle. Over what he wasnt sure yey he had to get closer and when he did their conversation died. Both looked over to him. "I have a bone to pick with you Carlisle." He started off firm but not too angry just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

"Please feel free to express yourself. I'm all ears." Carlisle was quick to comply with whatever it was Paul was asking though he had a feeling he'd be on Rose's side of things and he was about to get an earful.

"How dare you call or even imply that Kitten is a monster for wanting to murder the scum that is her father." Paul said his voice was full of fire and Venom and he wasn't willing to back down. Rosalie uncrossed her arms and gestured to Paul as if she'd just been eating into Carlisle about the same thing. "First he murders her mother and gets away with it and then he attempt to murder her and you think Kitten's the monster?"

"That's what I was saying. The man deserves to be dead and she deserves to be the one to do it." Rosalie agreed a little louder then necessary "I killed my abusers, you didn't call me a monster. When Edward went on a binge and killed murderers and rapists you didn't call him a monster but god forbid Kit get some peace in her heart." She pointed out and Paul grunted not thrilled about hearing that Edward went on a binge killing humans but if they were scum the earth was better off without them. He felt pride in his chest for Rosalie when she mentioned getting revenge on her abusers.

"We didn't know better then." Carlisle attempted to explain. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "He is human and weak and she has boundless powers it's not a fair balance."

"Not a fair balance?!" Paul roared. "he killed her mother! He stabbed her to death. No one knows what else she's been through! And you think he deserves mercy?!" Paul was absolutely livid about Carlisle's idea and demeanor. Rose looked like she could blow any second.

"So you created her and you know how she feels about you and you just told her she'd be a monster for killing the monster she's most afraid of." Rose spat at Carlisle by now the other Cullens had come out to see what was going on. "She was shaking like a leaf. Her fear of him should have been enough justification for you!"

"I think we should have killed him." Alice's voice was heard as she leaned against Jasper. Who looked rather pissed himself. "He's going to go on to hurt someone else, get remarried. I can see it in his future. He'll kill them too." She explained to Carlisle and Paul's face was practically purple. "And he'll never give up the hunt for Kitten and her death."

"He won't win. I won't let him hurt her." Paul and Rosalie snarled at the exact same time making a few of them snicker because imagine a wolf and a vampire on the same page. "You better think long and hard about what you did here. You owe Kitten an apology when she wants to come back around." Paul insisted twisting his arms over his chest

"I…" Carlisle started to say something but his wife's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Paul looked unimpressed, before turning around and heading back into the forest. He realized he was being followed not long after he entered the forest. Rosalie and Emmett were following behind him at a lazy human speed of course. They didn't want to intrude but they wanted to make sure Kitten was ok and that Paul had it handled.

When they arrived at the little humble home Kitten had found Paul was surprised to see how much work shed done since he left. Cobwebs no longer hung from the home. It was dusted and looked presentable. She had unboarded the windows and the door and he could hear her inside humming gently.

It seemed to take a minute but when Paul's scent hit her nose she squealed and appeared in the doorway of the little house. A bright smile stretching across her features her soft lilac eyes laced with true happiness. Her soft red hair tied up into a loose bun and a handkerchief tied around her head bow on top as if to keep her hair in place. She looked picture perfect to him.

"You're back! And you brought Rosalie and Emmett!" She sounded overjoyed that her best friend had come along with her lover. "How did talking to Carlisle go?" Paul's smile immediately fell and both Rose and Emmett tensed looking between each other. Kitten’s mood faded and she let out a heavy sigh. "Still a monster then." She spoke sadly turning and retreating into the household. The three of them were quick to follow her inside.

The inside needed a bit more work but she had found some spare light bulbs and got then screwed in glad the place had power even though it was abandoned. It needed some furniture and a bed for them to sleep in for sure and maybe a deep clean but he could help her with all of that. They could make this place perfect for just the two of them.

"What if I told you I have a better place for you to live. Its fully furnished and was intended for Bella and Edward but we all know that's not going to happen any more." Rose proposed quickly. "It's closer to the house. I don't like being so far from you." Kitten looked at her before nodding.

"Can you show me the place?" Kitten asked quietly, reaching for Paul. Rosalie nodded quickly. Emmett resisted the urge to fireman hold his wife and carry her to the spot knowing she would hate that but it was tempting. Kitten reading Emmett's mind giggled slightly before shaking her head and following them through the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

The forrest walk wasnt long and she could see the Cullens house from where they were when they stopped infront of a sleepy little bungalow it was shrouded by trees but it looked perfect from the outside. Kitten didnt ask to go inside she took the key from Rose and let her self in. Paul followed behind her letting out a small gasped as they made it inside. This place was made for them.

It had 2 bed rooms, a huge walk in closet, a small kitchen, a little living room with a fire place and two bathrooms one in the master one for guests. Kitten squealed as she looked around not minding that this was meant for Edward and Bella. Now it was meant for her and Paul this is where they were supposed to be.

"Absolutely not!" A shrill voice hissed outside popping kitten's little bubble. Rosalie rolled her eyes looking at Kitten and Paul and shaking her head.

"I'll deal with her you two settle in." Rose instructed but Kitten didnt move from her spot wanting to hear the conversation between Rosalie and alice. Emmett sat down knowing his wife was about to rip Alice a new one.

"This house is for Edward and Bella when they get married." Alice spat venomously and Kitten rolled her eyes there was no promise Edward and Bella were ever going to see each other again.

"Kitten and Paul are ready for the house now and they will get married. Unlike your Edward and bella fantasy. They are a real couple with real needs." Rose spat back fire in her voice because she was protective of Kitten.

"But" alice opened her mouth to argue again but she stopped short as if she was thinking about what Rosalie had said. "Can I still stack the wardrobe?" A small yes from Kitten had Alice backing down off her stance. "I guess I can fix up the abandon house in the woods for Bella and Edward."

"Do what you'd like but leave Kitten and Paul alone." Rose instructed none to kindly and Kitten let out a little laugh loving the feeling of protection fro her friend. Rose reappeared inside looking annoyed. "Sorry shes a bit Bella and Edward obsessed. We dont even know if hes coming home much less getting back with Bella."

"Has he even called again recently?" Kitten asked as she sunk down onto the soft couch. Paul quickly followed her actions pulling her into his arms. Rose shook her head.

"Hes off in Brazil somewhere holding himself up and hiding." Kitten rolled her eyes if he would just come home and apologize to Bella this situation would be over but no Edward had to be a dramatic little bitch about it. "Esme is worried sick but one of us going to Brazil would just worry her more especially you. So dont get any ideas."

"That would put Paul in danger. I dont care for Edward that much. Hes never liked me." Kitten grunted though she wanted this drama to be over.

"Bella has jacob now." Paul informed not knowing if that update had come through to the Cullens or not. "He's good for her and if Edward stays away I can see them together." Paul hummed and Kitten smiled she liked Bella and wanted bella to be happy if Jacob did that then that was what she wanted most for Bella.

"Do you still think she'll come around Esme would miss her terribly." Rose sighed thinking of the girl hanging around the house. "Though maybe Jacob can change her mind about being one of us." Kitten laughed a little sarcastically and shook her head.

"I can see her future and she hasn't changed her mind about being a vampire." Kitten hummed watching the frown on Rose's face grow. Such a beautiful face shouldnt have such a harsh frown. "The question if she stays with jacob will Jacob still love her as a vampire?" Paul sneered for a moment.

"Surely they'd kick him out of the pack as well if that were the case." He growled it was still a bit of a sore spot that the packs kicked him out over Kitten and his temper like he hadnt had a temper before Kitten came alone. He was just protective now. His imprint came first, he loved her too much to let anything happen to her.

"The pack never should have kicked you out." Emmett's voice startled Kitten but he'd been there the whole time. "From the tribe histories you dont pick who you imprint on.and your temper is a bullshit excuse to kick you out." Kitten nodded running her fingers through Paul's hair for a moment shaking her head.

"The packs do what they want. At least they are safer then you lot." A new voice joined the party. Jacob stood there alone no Bella by his side. He was an unwelcome guest and Paul's growl let him know he was such. "Oh come off it Paul."

"This is his home you dont get to talk to him like that here." Kitten was quickly standing up as she dared jacob to disrespect Paul again. Jacob looked at her challenging her in her own home.

"I'll speak how I please." He growled toward the redhead. Her eyes began to glow in anger and frustration lighting arching off her palms threatening the wolf.

"I would watch your mouth before you get hurt." Paul warned because jacob was still his brother in a sense and he didnt want to see him get hurt but if Jacob continued to taunt Kitten there would be consequences of what magnitude no one knew. Rose watched carefully keeping Emmett a safe distance from Kitten.

"I came to tell you to stay away from Bella." Rose scoffed and Kitten let out a growl. That wasnt his place to say and if Bella wanted to visit them she could regardless of what this territorial wolf thought.

"Bella can visit as she likes. You do not control her and you do not control us." Kitten spat her anger increasing every second as she advanced on Jacob.

"Stay away from Bella." Jacob insisted and Kitten growled before lunging at Jacob. Emmett caught her before she could do any damage to Jacob knowing her electricity power was pretty dangerous and if he remeber the human heart was pretty vulnerable to electric charges.

"You could kill him and then you would feel bad." Rose explained knowing exactly why her husband stepped in when he did. "His heart is one of a human your electrical powers could cause it to stop. You dont want to do that to Bella." Rose continued her explination knowing it was hard for Kitten to hear.

"Jacob is a pest, but dont let him bother you." Paul finally stood up walking over to Kitten and Emmett looking at Jacob. "This is our home and you're not welcome here." He set the boundaries up right there crystal clear.but jacob wanted to argue this was his land too.

"Dont let him bother me?" Kitten asked incredulously. "He came in here disrespecting my mate and claiming it's in the name of Bella." She stomped her foot like a child only the ground shook with her foot. "I am beginning to really not like Bella. Everytime she is around I'm getting in trouble for some reason!" Kitten hissed pushing Emmetts hands from her body and storming off into another room.

"Poor thing is dealing with a lot." Rose pouted softly. Paul nodded his head looking at Jacob expectantly. Motioning towards the door when the head tilt didnt seem to be enough to get his attention.

"Get out jacob." Paul finally verbalized it seeing as his cues werent working like he wanted them too. "Go run off to Bella before she gets hurt." Paul huffed watching Jacob roll his eyes and Storm out the door like a child. "You two can stay if youd like. I have to go comfort her." He motioned towards the couch before heading to the room Kitten had huffed off too.

Arriving in the room he could hear small sniffles and she was face down in the blankets.


End file.
